No More Missed Chances
by bobbieyoung
Summary: Is it Brittany's fault that her kindergarten was built next to the football field where Santana trains her cheerios? No. And is it her fault that they don't get along? Partly...
1. Stubborn

**Needed a break from studying and got the idea for this story.**

**Rated M to be safe. Hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 *Because she's stubborn***

"Brittany, would you like some more?" I look up and smile at Dave when he takes the cup out of my hand and refills it with that sweet orange cocktail.

"Thanks" I mumble and take a sip although I probably shouldn't as I came here by car. Dave loves creating cocktails and usually they're super good but he must have emptied the whole alcohol bottle when he made this one. Every Thursday evening when we all get together in his backyard, he invents a new cocktail and gives them names. "Precious Orange" is the one I'm drinking now called and I eventually have to put it away. Yuk, too strong.

"You should call it _Precious Wodka_, Dave…" I say and let my hands run through my hair when I lean back in my deckchair. It's already getting dark but I'm not cold as summer is just around the corner. Thank God. My favorite time of the year.

I suppress a yawn and glimpse at my watch. Already past ten pm… I should really head home as I have to get up early tomorrow. Parent-teacher conference at 7.15 in the morning – why did I agree on this? Is it my fault that Mrs. Holloway's nanny is sick and therefore she can't come after school?

Oh well… she _is_ a nice lady so I accommodated right away. But maybe I should have suggested another day. On Fridays I always look a little hung over because of Dave's strong cocktails from the night before. I hope none of my students notice. They're way too young anyways to know what a cocktail is, so... Learn how to hold that crayon correctly first.

When I let my glance wander around, I listen to some of the conversations that are going on between my friends. On my right Dave and Blaine are discussing the football game that took place last Saturday. Dave's still bit upset about his team not giving everything they had. Maybe he shouldn't yell at them like a madman and rather try Blaine's technique. Because Blaine is like the best soccer coach one could imagine. He's been training the girls soccer team for two years now and they haven't lost a game ever since. He never yells at them and the girls always do their best, trying to impress him. They all have secret crushes on him even though he's openly gay and in a relationship with Kurt Hummel, the teacher of Glee club.

While Blaine tries to explain to Dave how to communicate better with his players, Puck, Tina and Rachel are talking animatedly about a candidate running for president and how embarrassed they'd be if he won. I chuckle when I see Rachel's reddened cheeks because of the anger she feels inside. She always turns red when she's upset about something and rambling _really_ loudly. I'm glad I'm not one of the students in her English class. I've heard she explodes when a student gives his honest opinion and she doesn't agree on it.

My eyes lock with Santana's when I look across the small table and wonder if she's been gazing at me for a while. I smile at her and then look away because as always she doesn't smile back.

"Karofsky!" She yells to get his attention. "Gimme that mug, I need some more of your ugly punch."

Mike who's sitting next to Santana laughs and fills her cup when Dave reaches him the cocktail mug.

"Don't upset him, Santana…" Mike mumbles with a grin and pours himself another cup, too. "It's called _Precious Orange_. Dave's already moody and I don't think he can handle some insult about his cocktails."

I look to my right to see if Dave is listening but he's ignoring them skillfully and keeps talking to Blaine.

"I call it _Ugly Punch_ because that's what it is" Santana states matter-of-factly and takes a long sip. "But since there's nothing else, I'll have to go with it"

"Or you could just drink water" I counter and shrug. Santana glares at me and says nothing for a couple seconds. It's not like she'd die of thirst if she didn't drink Precious Orange. There's water in Dave's house, she'd only have to get her lazy ass up and walk a few steps.

"And for your opinion asked who?" She challenges without breaking eye contact. I click my tongue and sit up straight.

"Did your cheerios mess up one of your pyramids during practice or why are you bitching?" I ask back and grab my bag from under my chair. Not really in the mood to stay any longer.

"You know that's funny" Santana chuckles but I know it's fake. "They actually did mess it up and you wanna know why?"

I tilt my head to the side, ready for whatever reason she'll name. It's probably gonna be another ridiculous made up excuse that has something to do with me.

"Because you let your dumb kindergarten toddlers play next to the football field today and their unbearable screaming gives my girls a headache. They can't focus when your babies play hide and seek and scream like it's some sort of war."

I huff and shake my head in disbelief.

"Wow… I find it utterly fascinating how you keep grouching about my kids' presence annoying your cheerios when you're the only one who's annoyed. The girls don't give a damn if there are children playing there."

"Of course they do. They just don't say anything because I trained them to shut up during practice and only listen to what I say. Why are you playing outside with your kids anyways? Aren't they supposed to learn how to draw their favorite animal or write their own name before they get into first grade? Like… with paper and pencil sitting at a desk? _Inside_?"

I roll my eyes and feel Mike's glance on me. He's been listening wordlessly to Santana and me, sipping his cocktail and looking very entertained.

"It's the _playground_, Santana. Is it my fault that forty years ago my kindergarten was built this close to the football field of McKinley High?" I get up on my feet and lift my heavy bag. I throw a glance at Santana and catch how she's imitating me and chuckling with Mike, thinking I don't see it. Or maybe she knows exactly I can see it.

I sigh and put my hand on Dave's shoulder. He looks up and smiles tiredly.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted… and I really need to get up early in the morning, so…"

"Because kindergarten begins at 5am in the morning" I hear Santana's low comment and I slowly turn around. She's looking at me all innocent and shrugs. She's waiting for me to counter something but I'm not going to do her that favor.

I lean down to kiss Dave on the cheek and thank him for the evening. Usually it's a lot more fun to hang out with my friends but Santana and her moods can seriously ruin the night for me.

"Alright, sleep well Britt." Dave says and pats my waist. "See you on Saturday maybe? My team is playing another friendship game and we could use every cheering voice in the audience"

I smile and know that he's really hoping to win this game.

"Ok, I'll be there. But I'm sure the cheerios will do a great job cheering for your boys. You know, unless they mess up the pyramid again which is highly possible as Santana still believes she can make it sky high and that it's ok to risk the lives of seventeen-year-olds."

I couldn't hold that one back and when I glimpse over my shoulder I catch Santana's death glare. I quickly say goodbye to the rest of the group so she can't come up with something to say and once I step through the patio door inside Dave's house, I let out a deep sigh.

I can hear laughter from outside but I'm too tired to wonder what it's about. I just want to get home and into bed.

After a quick stop at the bathroom I make my way outside and approach my car in the dark. The street is empty and when I cross it, I throw a glance over my shoulder just in time to see Santana coming from around a corner of the house.

I roll my eyes and start looking for the car key in my bag. When I hear her steps crossing the street I look to my left and see that her car is parked right behind mine. Of course…

"Goodnight" She says when she walks by and I can only exhale a sharp breath.

"What? Now that nobody else is listening you can actually be friendly?" I ask and open the door to the driver's side. Santana turns around and fumbles on the keys in her hands.

"Can't I wish you a goodnight?"

"Sure you can. But I wonder why you bother? You don't have one single nice word left for me in Dave's garden and as soon as it's just you and me you're all-"

"Ok you know what, forget it. I take it back and don't wish you a good night" If her voice had turned softer before it's now back to snappy. I'm getting frustrated and watch how she stares at the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous" I mumble.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't use your playground when my cheerios have practice"

"You know exactly I won't consider that. My kids love being outside just as much as your girls. The only one who's got a problem is you."

Santana's eyes find mine and it looks like she has run out of words.

"I'll see you around" I say and get into my car without waiting for her to say something, too.

When I drive off I look into the side mirror and see her standing there.

She's so stubborn... who is she trying to impress? Why can't she just talk to me like a normal person? Well... maybe I wasn't being too nice, either but it's always her who starts it.

I just hope one day she'll get over the fact that it didn't work out between us.

Well... maybe it could have worked out if we had given it a real shot... but it's too late now. We can't even talk one sentence without snapping at each other. And she's way too stubborn!

Stubborn and sexy... but all that doesn't matter now because soon a pretty girl will cross her way and she'll fall head over heels with that girl and then she'll forget about me. Which is a good thing because I'm not interested in her anymore.

Like... not at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you were wondering about their age; I'd say their about 24, 25?**

**I'm planning on making this maybe five chapters. Are you interested?**

**Those who read my other story DIERILA - don't worry I'm still on it :)**

**bobbieyoung**


	2. Annoying

**Chapter 2 *Because she's annoying***

**-Santana-**

Fergie jumps down from the couch when I slam the door behind me and throw my sports bag into a corner. At first she looks startled but then hurries towards me with a wiggling tail and gets all excited when I bend down to her.

"Hey little one" I mumble and pat Fergie's head when she jumps on my knees. Luckily she's a small Chihuahua and fits into my lap as she loves being close to me. I wonder why because it's not like I have much time for her. Ever since I became the new cheerleader coach _and_ teach Spanish I feel like I live at McKinley. Not that I hate it there. Actually I love it. But it's been quite stressful these days with National Championship coming up. Last year we ranked second – my star Brandy Hutcherson twisted her ankle a day before the tournament and we had to change our choreography which made us miss the first rank.

Oh well… my girls will just have to work extra hard this year because I'm not gonna let those California brats steal our victory again.

I get up on my feet and Fergie follows me like a magnet into the kitchen. She whimpers softly when I take my time preparing her dinner. But she'd never bark. In fact I don't think she _can_ bark. I bought her a year ago and haven't heard her barking one single time. The owner of the pet store told me she was mistreated as a puppy and has been too scared to make loud noises ever since. I didn't even want to buy her but when I walked by that store and saw her; it was love at first sight.

I smile when I put Fergie's food bowl on the floor and she starts eating right away, her tail still signalizing that she's happy.

She's the only one who's ever managed to steal my heart without breaking it so I had to give her a new home.

Why did Brittany snap at me before? I really just wanted to say goodnight. And why am I thinking about her now? It's a) not worth it and b) she doesn't deserve my thoughts. Snapping at me because of no reason... Ok, maybe I haven't been very friendly lately but neither has she.

"Urgh!"

Fergie looks up with her big eyes and stops eating for a moment.

"Sorry…" I mumble and watch how she continues to munch her food while I sink down on a kitchen chair. "You remember that blonde woman who used to come over here last year? Well… she wasn't here often. Actually just a couple times."

My dog seems uninterested but I keep talking nevertheless. It's not like anybody else is here I could talk to. And I actually like the fact that Fergie doesn't answer me because if she could, she'd probably say I was acting childish.

"Well that blonde woman who used to come here is being super annoying these days. Hello ignorance… I ask her politely to let my cheerios do their practice without getting distracted and she? Doesn't even consider it! Also the five-year-olds that she teaches... everyone always says they're so cute but really they're so… so annoying! Just like her, right? Anyway… I suggest you never go for someone you work with because if it doesn't work out – you're screwed."

Fergie licks her nose and then trots out of the kitchen, probably to go lie down on her pillow next to the couch. I should head to bed, too… but lately I hate going to bed.

Sometimes I feel like talking to someone before falling asleep but I don't have a roommate. Or anyone…

But that's a good thing. Last time I tried to be with some, it was a complete disaster. I'm probably not meant to be in a relationship or something like that because who needs it anyway? You end up hurting each other at some point and then you start fighting because you can't stand being around each other anymore. And when you don't fight, you don't talk at all because it's awkward. That's why arguing is better, I'd say. This way you can show that you're over them…

Because they are clearly over you. Otherwise they wouldn't flirt with every human being within reach and they definitely wouldn't look so freaking happy and lighthearted all the time, wearing a smile that reminds you of the sun or something.

They would keep calm when you get annoyed by their students playing next to the football field because they don't care if something bothers you. They just don't care anymore and will ignore you…

And that's why it's a good thing I'm going to bed alone tonight.

* * *

**-Brittany-**

This parent-teacher conference today did _not_ go well… usually Mrs. Holloway is so nice and friendly but she must have had a bad week or trouble at home and of course I'm the one she vents on because I'm there. And the fact that her daughter still can't count to twenty _is_ my fault because I'm there.

Usually I don't let such things bother me too much as I have grown thick skin over the past two years teaching at the William Schuester kindergarten.

But lately I've been bit sensitive and I guess it's the stress. My kids will get into school after summer holiday and some of the parents are going bananas at that time of year just like Mrs. Holloway this morning.

I'm just glad this day is almost over. A quick stop at the teacher's lounge to check my mail drawer and then I'm out of here and enjoying the weekend.

With quick steps I approach the building of McKinley high and hope that no one else will be in the teacher's room who might stop me from getting home early. Once again I damn the fact that us kindergarten teachers don't have an own teacher's room. But there is not even close to enough space in our building and we have to share a room with the McKinley teachers. Sometimes the high school teachers make fun of us when we complain about a stressful day. They still assume that all we do is hang out and play all day.

But Sam, Lauren and I know better than that and just ignore Puck or Santana whenever they make jokes about "teaching" at kindergarten. They don't even look at it as teaching. I hate it when she does that. So guiding her cheerleaders to victory _**is **_teaching then? She's no better. Also she only ranked second last year, ha!

Ugh… speaking of the devil. Santana's face is the first thing I see when I enter the teacher's room and for a second I consider turning around and just leave but I have decided to not let her have that effect on me anymore.

"Hey Britt! We were just talking about you!" Sam greets me and the wide grin on his face almost reaches from ear to ear. He's sitting next to Santana at the big round table and there's also Tina and Blaine.

"Oh… why?" I ask confusedly and then I notice the person sitting on Santana's right. A blonde young woman who I've never seen before but I immediately think she looks friendly and very pretty.

"We were just naming all the teachers to see if Quinn here already knows someone. Quinn, this is Brittany Pierce, my team teaching partner I just told you about. Brittany this is Quinn Fabray. She moved to Lima last month and just started at McKinley."

My eyes widen as I didn't know McKinley got an addition to the team.

"Oh! Ok, cool! Nice to meet you, Quinn. What do you teach?"

The blonde smiles warmly and points to a book in front of her.

"Math and biology. I know… boring, right?"

"No, not at all! I loved biology when I went to high school"

Someone makes a huffing noise and I don't have to look to know who it is.

"You don't believe that?" I ask Santana and cross my arms in front of my chest while I'm still standing by the table. She grins and avoids my eyes when she shrugs.

"Honestly I thought you'd rather be the art class type or… home ec"

Blaine chuckles at Santana's slightly sarcastic tone but falls silent when I don't show a hint of a smile.

"So Quinn is this your very first week then?" I ask and ignore Santana's comment. While Quinn starts talking about how her first days at McKinley went so far, I turn around and approach the shelf with the mail drawers for each teacher.

Mine is empty – I could have gone home without coming here first.

But now that I'm here I decide to make myself a cup of coffee and maybe chat with Tina a bit as we never really find time to do so after school.

Once I hold a steaming mug in my hand, I sit down next to her and try to focus on the conversation she immediately starts but somehow my eyes keep flickering across the table where Quinn tells Santana and Blaine something about her old job and how horrible the principal treated the female teachers.

At one point Santana places her hand on Quinn's arm to empathize her stunned reaction.

"Why didn't you tell that little fucker to go screw himself after telling such offensive jokes against women?"

"Because I wanted to keep my job? At that time I really wanted to stay but when I heard they were looking for someone at McKinley, I quit right away and couldn't wait to get out of there" Quinn explains and I roll my eyes when Santana compliments her for that step and tells her that she'll fit _perfectly_ into the new team. It's the hidden wink that makes me furious. Santana is so obviously trying to flirt with Quinn – how long have they known each other? Ten seconds?

"Guys I better get going. Kurt's planned this great trip to Cincinnati over the weekend and we're leaving this afternoon. See you on Monday!" Blaine says excitedly and blows us all a kiss when he gets up and crosses the room to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming, too!" Tina nudges my shoulder and follows Blaine outside after a quick goodbye.

I gaze into my cup because now there isn't really a reason for me to stay, either. Unless I'm interested in watching Santana making her move on Quinn but I'm not.

When I tell them that I should head home, Sam asks me to wait a minute and starts talking about how Danny finally opened up to him this morning.

Danny hasn't said a word to either of us ever since the beginning of school year and I was getting so worried.

"Oh my God, seriously? This is so great! What did he say?"

"He just said that he needed to use the bathroom but that's a start, right? He was so sweet… I had to call his mom at lunch to let her know and she was so relieved, you have no idea"

"Wow Sam… I can't believe he's finally talking. Took him long enough! You know last week he kept staring at me and I thought he wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Then he drew this amazing picture of himself and his dad and how they-"

"Really? You should tell that to him"

I turn my head and my eyes meet dark orbs. For the past two minutes Quinn and Santana have been listening to me and Sam but now she interrupts me.

"Who?"

"The guy who's interested…" Her eyebrow perks up cockily and Quinn exhales a short laugh at Santana's dissing.

"Sorry" Quinn apologizes and covers her mouth. "I didn't mean to laugh"

"Don't apologize… Brittany's a big girl" Santana comments and I'm fuming inside.

"Shut up Santana"

"Oooh… upset?"

"Just stop talking. I'm not in the mood for your taunting" I sigh and hope she'll just accept it and leave me alone.

"Why though?"

Ok… she's _not_ accepting it.

"Why what?"

"Why am I getting on your nerves?"

"Did I say that?"

"No. But I can hear it in your voice"

"Well you're very clever then. Brava"

"Thanks. But seriously, am I annoying you that badly? I think you should just loosen up a bit" She shrugs again to make her point.

"Oh I am loose. But you annoy everyone when you're acting like a child. Like right now."

"What? That's mean" She pouts.

"Good. I'm trying to be"

"Uhm… do you always talk to each other like that?"

"Yes, Quinn. Brittany wants it."

"No, I don't"

"You don't?"

"No…" I look up from the mug in my hands to meet Santana's eyes and wait for her to counter something. She's sitting across the table and now biting on her lip. It's funny how quick she can switch from snappy to insecure. Actually it's almost sweet but I have stopped looking at Santana as a sweet person because that's an illusion. She's never sweet to me. Maybe she once was… but it's not even worth mentioning for how long that lasted.

"So… what **_do_** you want?" She asks and I can tell she's having a hard time looking into my eyes. I don't know why she bothers asking but I might as well play along.

"Isn't that clear?"

"N-no. What do you want?"

"You…" A second passes and I can't wait to see her reaction. "…to shut up"

The hurt in Santana's face is priceless. I can't believe she looks hurt. But come on, she was provoking me.

"Sorry to interrupt" Sam speaks up and I realize that I almost forgot he and Quinn are still there. "As entertaining as it is to listen to you girls bantering… I should do some prep work for Monday but I'll go do it in our classroom. Quinn do you want to stay? Otherwise I could show you where Brittany and I teach the six-year-olds. Are you interested?"

Quinn gets up super quickly and looks quite relieved that Sam is offering to leave the room together.

"Sounds great. It was nice meeting you, Brittany. I'm sure we'll see each other more often from now on." Then she turns to face Santana. "Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch on Monday?"

I watch how Santana smiles and purrs an "Absolutely…" before the two blondes leave us alone in the teacher's lounge.

Now there's definitely no reason to stay longer because Santana and I never hang out alone in here. We haven't hung out together in months because that would be a disaster. Actually I'm pretty sure there's potential for us to end up in a physical fight one day…

Because when she stares at me like _right now_, I just want to smack her forehead or something. She does that all the time. She stares and as soon as I look back at her – she pretends to check her phone or her watch or she scratches her forehead or clears her throat. But she can't hold eye contact that lasts longer than three seconds.

"Zk… what were you looking at?" I try and empty my cup of coffee.

"Nothing? Can't I look into your direction?"

"Not when you're undressing me with your eyes"

"WHAT?" She exhales resentfully and shakes her head. "What makes you think I'm doing that?"

"The saliva on your chin?"

"Huh? There's no…" She wipes her chin but there's nothing. "Cow"

"You still did undress me with your eyes though. Perv"

"No I didn't"

"Sure you did. It's ok. I sometimes do it, too"

Santana narrows her eyes at my statement and tilts her head to the side.

"Wh- you do?" It's unbelievable how gullible she is sometimes.

"Yeah"

"When was the last time?"

"Uhm… this morning at the parking lot"

"But… you weren't even there. You always come by bicycle."

"Oh San…" I sigh and slowly shake my head. "I wasn't talking about you. I was doing it to Rachel at the bike shed"

Santana turns red embarrassed and I get what I wanted; she turns silent and stares at her hands.

"What? She's sexy…" I mumble and get up from my chair. I put my empty mug into the dishwasher and fix my hair into a ponytail. Pretty sure Santana's watching me from the corner of her eye and picturing me and Rachel making out or something. Which will never happen. Hell no.

"Anyways… good luck on your halftime show tomorrow. I think you'll need it since you had such a hard time practicing. Really sorry about my kids disturbing you so thoughtlessly. I'll make sure to tape their mouths before we head outside next time."

Santana puckers her lips and I'm sure she has some real good answer but before she can open her mouth, the door gets opened and someone steps inside. It's Dave and he smiles brightly when he sees us.

"Hey gals… why are you still here? You should be off and enjoying your weekend!"

"Oh _I'm_ still here because I actually wanted to talk to you about tomorrow's game, Dave. But I don't know why Brittany's still around… she already said she wanted to leave twenty minutes ago but weirdly she's still here with me"

I click my tongue and grab my bag, ready to go. She's sort of right though. Why didn't I just leave? One could assume I _like_ getting provoked by her…

When I feel Santana's eyes on my face, my cheeks turn hot and I try to tuck a stray of hair behind my ear but it falls right back. Something ridiculous flutters in my chest when I throw a glance at Santana and she's already looking back at me.

Ever since I stepped into this room I was so busy trying to think of things to say that would upset her, that I didn't even notice the shirt she's wearing.

I once slept in that shirt…

She bought it on our first date – if that's what you can call it – and it's grey and really cuddly. I stayed over that night and because I hadn't brought any sleeping clothes she let me wear it for the night. Even though I slept on the couch I felt really warm and safe because of that shirt and the fact that she wears it today makes my heart twitch painfully.

"Uhm… I really have to go now. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow night. Bye…"

I don't turn my head to see if they're smiling when they both mumble a 'bye' and I just keep my eyes on the floor until I have left the teacher's lounge.

Once I have made a couple steps and brought some distance between me and that room, that face… I manage to breathe properly again and the heat in my face subsides.

Why am I still feeling like this? It's been eight months since we agreed to end whatever we had started. Before it even _really_ started… shouldn't I be able to look at her like she's just a normal person as anybody else? Why am I still so mad? And why does my heart start racing whenever I know she's doing that thing again? Staring…

I take a deep breath when I step outside and make my way to the bike shed. Dark orbs won't disappear from my inner eye and I hate that. It makes me weak.

The air clears my head a little when I ride home as fast as I can.

* * *

**Many many thanks for all the alerts and feedback after the first chapter!**


	3. Blind

**Thanks for the great response! Here have a third chapter.**

**And thank you Frogfeather, aka Beta Best for "beta-ing" this one now, too!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 *Because she's blind***

**-Brittany-**

Sometimes I don't know why I spend so much time at McKinley when I don't even work there. But sharing a staff room with the high school teachers means you become friends automatically and support each other by going to football games or Christmas plays. That's why today I find myself still at school after 7pm on my way to the football game together with Sam, Tina and Blaine.

"I have to admit… I'm more excited about the halftime show than the actual game. Santana always comes up with killer performances." Blaine says and I can't deny it when we reach the bleachers. We climb up to where Mike has saved us three seats. Rachel and the new teacher, Quinn, are sitting there, too and it looks like Mike is trying to explain some rules about football to them.

"I still don't get it. How many points is a touchdown again?" I hear the blonde ask when we make our way through the row to sit down next to them. I roll my eyes because if you know nothing about football maybe you should just stay home.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Everything alright, Brittany? You look a little annoyed. Hard day at kindergarten?" Rachel asks when I take the seat beside her, bumping my shoulder.

"Huh? No, I'm just tired. Sam and I did a lot of prep work until Blaine came to pick us up for the game." I mumble and let my eyes wander through the crowded area. Dave's team is doing some last minute warming up as the game is going to start in a couple minutes and the cheerios are already spurring on the audience with their usual pom-pom moves.

I spot Santana in front of the stands wearing a proud smile while watching her girls' every movement. Unlike other coaches she never wears tracksuits or a whistle around her neck. She's dressed casually in jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and with her hair in a bun.

I sigh inwardly when I see her laughing at something Dave says to her. Her laugh was the one thing that caught my attention right away when we met on my very first day at the William Schuester kindergarten. It was also Santana's first day at McKinley High as we both started teaching after summer break of the same year. Principal Figgins welcomed me in his office and then showed me the way to the teacher's lounge where we kindergarten teachers get a cubby and the chance to have a cup of coffee after school.

When I stepped into that room for the first time Santana was talking to Noah Puckerman, one of McKinley's gym teachers and apparently he had told something extraordinarily funny because she threw her head back and showed her white teeth through the greatest laugh. I grinned, too when I approached them (they were the only ones there) to introduce myself.

They both shook my hand after I told them my name and explained that I just had my first day at kindergarten. When I learned that Santana was a new teacher, too I was drawn to her because it was good to know I wasn't the only new addition to the team. We talked a bit and Puck even brought me a cup of coffee. I ended up confusing my cup with Santana's but she only chuckled when I guided the wrong cup to my lips and blushed at the realization that it was sugared and obviously not mine.

"Maybe you can make it up by buying me a cup of coffee after school someday. You know, to get to know each other better." She had offered when I gave her back the coffee and apologized.

"Because I took one sip of your cup you think you deserve an invitation?" I asked with a frown but couldn't hide my grin. She was charming and I had a feeling she was into women. I don't know why because we knew basically nothing about each other, yet. But the wink of her eye and the smirk on her lips made my heart flutter after only talking to each other for five minutes.

We ended up going for that coffee after our first week and I learned where she had gone to college and that she lived only ten minutes away from my place and was thinking about teaching Spanish to raise her stint.

It was easy to tell that I had developed a giant crush on her after only two weeks because Sam kept asking me about her. Of course I denied it because at that time I was still in a relationship. But Sam kept bringing up the chemistry between Santana and I and even though I had only known him for a short amount of time, I eventually told him about me having a girlfriend but also liking Santana a lot. He was very much ok with it and promised not to tell anyone about my crush. My conscience towards my girlfriend, Lana, had already been so bad and I shrugged it off as a silly crush that would go away.

But when Sam told me that it was obvious that Santana was into me, too it got harder to make myself believe I still wanted to be with Lana. Even though I had been in a well-functioning relationship with this sweet girl, I couldn't stop thinking about Santana and her great laugh and the way she tried to flirt with me while knowing I was taken.

For a year I did my best to ignore my growing feelings for Santana and tried to be a good girlfriend to Lana. Turns out I was a horrible girlfriend because one night she asked who was this girl that's messing with my head. She just knew there was someone although nothing had physically happened between Santana and I.

We broke up a week later and I felt like the most horrible person on earth because the truth was: I couldn't wait to ask Santana out on a date but everyone would have thought that Lana had never meant anything to me, which wasn't true.

So I waited another month until I finally asked Santana if she was up for dinner while sipping coffee in the teacher's room.

"Took you long enough…" She had mumbled into my ear before brushing my waist with her fingers. Then she walked off and left me clueless until I got a text message three hours later, asking me to meet her at her favorite restaurant.

We ate delicious pasta and drank fancy wine which she spilled on her shirt. I don't know if she was being nervous or simply clumsy but somehow she managed to miss her mouth and a big sip landed on her white sweater.

We went to buy a new shirt after dinner and I helped her choose a cuddly one. With her ruined shirt in one hand, she strolled next to me when we reached a park and when we eventually reached a park she grabbed my fingers with her free hand. Butterflies shot through my stomach when she laughed at me stumbling over a silly branch. Her laugh was so addictive and I laughed with her even though I was slightly embarrassed about my clumsiness. But after the wine accident we were even and I held my breath when suddenly she stopped walking and pulled me incredibly close.

"The second you stepped into the restaurant I wanted to kiss you and now I'm tired of waiting" She mumbled while her eyes were glued to my lips. I didn't get a say because two seconds later we were kissing and I was so ok with it.

I don't even know how we got there but we ended up at her place, making out heavily at the front door. She offered me to stay the night but I was reluctant as I didn't want to rush things. But I also didn't want to go home so I ended up sleeping on her couch after another make out session in her kitchen and one on her balcony.

She gave me her new shirt to sleep in and while it still smelled new, I also smelled her scent on it and the next morning I woke up with my nose pressed into the sleeve.

We started hanging out at each other's places and she liked to cook for me. Nothing fancy but I loved it. Fergie, her dog always sat between my feet when we watched a movie sitting on Santana's couch.

I was on cloud nine and so was she… but I wanted us to take things slow as I had just gotten out of a relationship and didn't want to rush anything. Except for Sam, nobody knew about us. It felt like we were secretly dating for months but actually it was only four weeks and sometimes I can't believe it was such a short time.

Santana wanted us to become official and I don't know what was holding me back… Lana and I were over but I felt weird becoming someone else's girlfriend so soon. Which is really silly when I think about it now…

But what makes me want to slap my forehead every time I think about it, is the thought of a Thursday night about eight months ago. Instead of meeting at Dave's place like every week, our clique went dancing at a club out of town.

Before I even got the chance to dance with Santana, I ran into Lana in the ladies room and she was really drunk… out of all people it was my ex-girlfriend who I ran into. She was hanging above the sink and gagging like she had swallowed a fur ball. She didn't even realize it was me because she was that wasted but I wanted to help her get a cab home.

Santana must have been looking for me because she stepped into the bathroom and there I was… with Lana's arms wrapped around my neck and my hands placed on her waist.

It was one of those scenes that only happen in movies because they are so surreal. _'It's not what it looks like'_ is the most stupid sentence I can think of but at that time nothing had felt more accurate.

Santana let me explain once I had managed to get Lana outside and into a cab. She was upset because she didn't know what to think about finding me in such a compromising position with my ex-girlfriend. I told her that I wanted to be with her and not with Lana and I think Santana believed me. Of course she did… the way she looked at me in such a pleading way before saying: "Then why can't we just make it official? I know it's only been a couple weeks but it feels really real, Brittany…" proved it.

Instead of saying _'okay!'_which would have been my initial choice of response, I started stuttering and reminded her that I wanted to take things slow. I seriously – SERIOUSLY don't know why I said that. It must have been some sort of intuitional self-protection move because I was scared to rush and ruin things.

Everything had been going so well between me and her but it was almost like I couldn't believe my luck and had to do something to ruin it. Just like I had ruined my relationship with Lana – I was a ruiner.

Santana was deeply hurt although she didn't show it. The fact that I didn't want to make it official must have made her doubt our connection but I know it was so there. Of course this special connection was always there and I just pretty much did everything wrong.

She was even more hurt than I had thought because she didn't return my calls over the weekend and when I saw her at school on Monday, she said that maybe we should just forget about it. I was so taken aback because I had been hoping that I didn't blow my chances with her but when she suggested dropping things, I knew I had. And so I said _'alright…'_because I didn't know what else to say.

Today I know what I'd say to make her change her mind but that really doesn't matter because we're not in that position anymore. All we do is fight…

Because once we stopped hanging out at each other's places and stopped kissing in the teacher's lounge when there was no one around, Santana began to ignore me completely. I thought I'd give her time and so I didn't try to talk to her for a while because secretly I was still hoping we'd find a way to get closer again once some time had passed.

Wishful thinking…

One Thursday evening at Dave's place, Santana showed up with Camilla, the hot sub teacher everyone had been ogling whenever she was in the teacher's lounge. I mean she was _really_pretty and I admit it was hard not to stare at her whenever she was near but honestly - to me she was just boring. She was this pretty face with a perfect body but that was it. She didn't have this great raspy laugh and she didn't have those dark eyes that made me feel so lost and captured at the same time.

But when I saw her stepping into Dave's living room on that Thursday evening in late fall, I got so crazy jealous it was ridiculous. Because she was holding Santana's hand and they looked so intimate when they sat down next to each other on the couch, opposite from where I had been sitting. Camilla kept whispering things into Santana's ear which caused her to grin like an idiot and while I was fuming inside, I pretended not to care. Only when their lips met for a quick kiss and Santana's eyes caught mine, I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and excused myself to the bathroom where I tried not to burst into tears. I thought about running away out the bathroom window but when there was a knock on the door, I stopped myself from climbing the toilet seat.

"How long are you gonna be in there because there are other people who need to pee, too." It was Santana's annoyed voice and that's when I lost it.

I opened the door and glared at Santana who had been leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed in front of her chest. I grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her inside urgently.

"What the hell-"

"You don't have to rub it into my face, you know?" I snapped at her and bored my eyes into hers. Santana stayed silent for a couple seconds but I could literally see the anger starting to boil inside of her.

"Why not? It's not like you care, is it?" She barked back and pointed a finger at me. "Just like you didn't care about me ever!"

"You can't be serious, Santana! I always cared about-"

"Oh shut up because that's not true. If you had cared about me then you wouldn't have been so fucking reluctant about making it official."

"Stop talking to me like this! What's gotten into you?"

Santana closed her mouth and dropped her finger.

"Look, I was hoping we could become friends again once some time passed and-" I didn't mean to say _**friends**_ because that's not what I wanted to be with her. The hurt look on Santana's face told me she had the same thing in mind and I let my hands run through my hair.

"I mean, I was hoping maybe we could…" I tried but Santana didn't give me the chance to explain what I actually meant.

"Seriously, I'm sick of this. You obviously never wanted to be with me in the first place and honestly, if you want us to be just friends I'll just pass on that because… I'm not interested."

My heart twitched so painfully when she shrugged resignedly and passed me by to leave the bathroom.

I stayed there for another minute to realize things were too messed up to talk them out.

When I reentered the living room to get my purse, I saw Santana and Camilla disappearing through the front door with their lips attached and Santana's hand squeezing her ass. I hated her at that moment although I was the one to blame for any of this happening in the first place.

So if you look at it objectively and not subjectively… _I'm_ the one who messed up and Santana just took my lead and started that fling with Camilla to get back at me.

Anyway, it's why I'm still so mad at her when I watch how she talks to her head cheerio and they probably discuss something about the half time show of tonight's game. She smiles proudly and pats the cheerio's shoulder who then jogs off to join the rest of the girls wearing painfully tight ponytails.

When Santana turns around and her eyes wander over the bleachers, I'm too slow to look somewhere else and our eyes lock through the crowd. She must know I've been staring at her for the past seven minutes. For a second I'm tempted to wave but we never do that… she knows I'm here, I know she's there – that's it.

I startle when Blaine starts yelling like a madman because apparently the game just began and the McKinley Titans are being spurred on by the audience surrounding me.

The first few minutes I do follow the game and it's interesting and funny to see how Dave turns into the coach monster. That's what we call him whenever he's on the field because usually he's a soft guy and very friendly and polite. But on the field he's not to be messed with and neither is Santana.

I find myself getting less entertained by the minute because football has never been my thing but once the half time show takes over, I'm all there again. The cheerleaders do an outstanding job and the choreography is so Santana like. Pyramids higher than allowed, backflips, somersaults and pom-poms everywhere. She's good at what she does, there's no question.

* * *

Once the second half of the game begins, Sam and I climb down from the bleachers to get ourselves something to drink. Since he's not really into football either, we start talking about other things while strolling over the grass.

"Hey did you ever call that girl who's number I gave you?" He asks and rolls his eyes when I shake my head. "Britt, I'm really sure you'd get along so well. She's totally your type."

"What's my type?"

"Uh… beautiful, feminine, funny, smart… Latina…" I hit Sam's shoulder because I know what he's thinking. "I swear she's Latina but that's not why I'm trying to hook you guys up. She's just a great girl who's close friends with my sister and I think it's time for you to find happiness with someone."

"But I've never even met her, Sam. I'm not the blind date kind of type. I'd feel weird to call her and ask if she's up for coffee or something. That's just desperate and I'm not desperate."

Sam makes a huffing noise as if he's saying: 'yeah right…'

"What? I'm not desperate, ok? Just because you have laid an eye on Rachel, doesn't mean you have to find someone for me so we can go on double dates." Sam looks extremely busted when he turns his head towards me.

"How did you…"

"How do I know you like Rachel? Because the eye-sex you two have during lunch at the cafeteria is a little distracting when I try to talk to you about one of our kids getting better at cutting straight lines." Sam grins sheepishly.

"Sorry, Britt… it's just that I never thought I'd be interested in Rachel but now that we started playing tennis together I can't stop thinking about her. Last week she took me to the auditorium to sing me a song and I was blown away. I had no idea she was a singer…"

"You didn't know Rachel Berry likes to sing? Where have you been in the past two years, Sam? She hums _constantly_ and when she thinks she's the only one in the teacher's lounge, she starts one of these Funny Girl songs that will be stuck in my head for days."

Sam chuckles and bites on his lip when he imagines a singing Rachel in the teacher's room.

"So are you gonna ask her out?" I challenge.

"Only when you ask out Maria. I swear she's really lovely."

"Sam, I'm not going to ask her out just so you can find the courage to do the same!" I laugh and watch how the McKinley Titans score a touchdown.

"Fine…" Sam mumbles and takes a sip of the slushie he bought. "But you really need to do something about your dating life. It's depressing…"

I click my tongue because I don't think it's that depressing. So I haven't been with anyone since Santana but that doesn't mean I'm frustrated. I'm just… ok maybe I'm a little frustrated. But I can handle it. It's not like she's been doing much better. Except for Camilla, the sub teacher, she hasn't been with anyone either and how long did that one last anyway? Five days but who's counting.

Of course I don't know if she's been seeing people in secret or hooked up. But my feeling tells me no.

"Wanna go back? The game is almost over and I'm sure Dave will be disappointed when we're not there to celebrate his team's victory." Sam suggests and I nod.

We make our way back to the bleachers and while Sam's smile grows bigger the closer we get to our friends including Rachel, I think about what he said. Is my type really that obvious? Or is it just because every woman I see on the street I compare with Santana? It happens automatically, I don't even want to. But I've never heard a laugh like hers or seen a body moving like hers…

I'm silly to still think of her this way. We blew our chance and I should just focus on other stuff. Or other people. It's just kind of hard when I see her constantly and get reminded that what we once had is gone.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Rachel ushers me forward and towards where Dave is waiting for us. Blaine and Sam high five him and Rachel congratulates with a big hug. I kiss him on the cheek when he grins happily and almost lifts me up with his bear hug.

"Thanks Britt" He mumbles when I tell him it was a good game and he lets his arm rest on my shoulders while we discuss the game and some unfair decisions of the referee. Well, Dave, Blaine and Tina discuss it – I just listen to them and pretend to have the same opinion when I don't actually know what decisions they are talking about.

"Santana! Your show was so great!" Blaine hugs Santana when she completes our clique and grins like a champion. Quinn compliments her, too and Santana shrugs it off.

"Thanks guys. But this was just practice for Nationals…" She says nonchalantly but I can hear her proud undertone.

Our glances meet and her eyes narrow when she notices Dave's arm around my shoulders and how I lean into his embrace. I only realize now that we're standing there in a quite intimate way and I cough awkwardly when I free myself from the position.

"I'm heading home now but the game was really great, Dave." I say and smile at him before saying goodbye to the rest of the group. Sam and Tina join me and the three of us walk away from the football field where students are celebrating and cheerios are flirting with football jocks. When I throw a glance over my shoulder, I catch Santana watching us go but she quickly looks away – as usual.

I sigh and then focus on what Tina and Sam are talking about while approaching our cars in the parking lots of McKinley.

* * *

**-Santana-**

It's Thursday again. Crazy how fast these weeks pass lately. I just dismissed my Spanish evening class and a quick look at my watch lets me know that I have one hour until I'm heading off to Dave's place for our weekly hang out session with the clique. It's abnormal how much time I spend with my co-workers. Just yesterday Puck, Quinn and I spent two hours in the teacher's lounge and instead of doing some prep, we gossiped about our students and drank way too much coffee.

Afterwards I invited Quinn for a quick bite at Breadstix before heading home and it turns out we get along really well. We laughed a lot and I learned new things about her. She's nice. It feels good to have fun with someone you just got to know. It's like a breath of fresh air since I'm always hanging out with the same people – who are also the people I work with during the day.

Actually I should head home to take Fergie out on a walk in the park. The poor thing is lacking all my attention lately but there is just so much to do for school. My juniors are doing a Spanish test tomorrow and actually I wanted to go over my Nationals choreography tonight but I guess it'll have to wait. Fergie comes first.

* * *

My dog inspects every single clump of grass once we arrive at the park and I watch how she wiggles with her tail excitedly when another dog who's at least double her size approaches her.

I know the owner of the other dog but I'm not in the mood for small talk so I keep walking and call Fergie over. She scampers next to me and keeps looking up because she must smell the biscuits in my pocket. We do a couple tricks and I must say she's pretty clever.

When we make our way back to my apartment I wonder if Quinn is going to be at Dave's later because she didn't know if she'll make it. Brittany would probably pucker her lips when she sees who I asked to join our clique. I know she's not too keen in getting to know Quinn better… the flicker in her eye and the way she checked her out from head to toe the day they met in the teacher's lounge was priceless. Not that I really care about what Brittany thinks of Quinn but it's just funny to watch her reaction each time I touch Quinn's arm or laugh at her joke. It's _really_ interesting to watch…

* * *

It's almost nine o'clock when I enter through Dave's front door without using the doorbell. He made clear we're welcome to just come in without warning on Thursday evenings but not on the other days of the week.

Fergie is glued to my ankle because she's never been to Dave's apartment but I just couldn't leave her alone another night. I felt so bad. Dave loves dogs so I figured it would be ok to bring her but I just hope the many people won't freak her out as she's not used to loud surroundings and she's always been a little jumpy.

I free her from the leash and guide the way through the living room and outside into the big garden where everyone is already there including Quinn.

"Oh hey there! We thought you weren't going to make it!" Mike greets me and the first thing he does is hand me a glass of Dave's latest cocktail. I learn that it's simply called _'Victory'_ since Dave has been on a high since his team won last Saturday.

I sit down in a chair next to Mike since it's the only one left. I wave at Quinn who's seated across one of the small tables covered in cups, cheetos and popcorn. She smiles and raises her glass before taking a small sip.

"Oh my God, Fergie! Come here, sweetie!"

I'm honestly surprised it's Brittany who notices Fergie first and gets up from her seat to kneel down and cuddle my dog. I was just about to take a sip of my cocktail but my cup is forgotten when I see how Fergie jumps at Brittany excitedly and licks her face like the cutest dog on earth.

Brittany always adored Fergie a lot and would cuddle her all evening whenever she came over. I feel a bit sorry when I see how happy they both look to finally see each other after many months. Well, I feel sorry for the dog because it wasn't up to her if she could see Brittany or not.

Looks like Fergie couldn't forget about her after all this time…

I only realize I'm smiling when I finally manage to guide the cup to my lips and I have to stop smiling so I can actually take a sip. Brittany lifts the small dog up and presses her against her chest and gives her lots of kisses on the head.

"Aren't you the cutest dog I've ever seen?" She asks with her puppy voice and laughs when Fergie licks her nose. Their little bubble of joy pops when Brittany looks up and our eyes meet. She puts Fergie down and tucks a stray of hair behind her ear sheepishly.

"Sorry…" She mumbles and ignores how Fergie scratches her arm for attention.

"No, it's okay" I reply quickly and shrug. But Brittany gets up on her feet nevertheless and throws another glance at the dog before returning to her seat. Of course Fergie follows her and earns a couple "aaaws" when she jumps into Brittany's lap.

I stare into my cup because the sight is all too familiar and suddenly I regret bringing my dog.

"Hey Santana and Mike, you guys have to come check out my new big screen TV. You were the last to arrive and I haven't showed it to you, yet." Dave rubs his hands together and motions for us to follow him. I roll my eyes because I'm not really interested in Dave's new TV but I guess it's only polite since he's the one who keeps inviting us every single week.

So I get up and Mike and I follow Dave inside the house. From the corner of my eye I can see that Fergie follows me with her eyes but stays in Brittany's lap since she's getting her fur ruffled and all the affection and kisses. Lucky bitch…

Not because it's Brittany but because it's been a while since I've been kissed. Urgh whatever.

* * *

It's getting late when I try to keep my eyes open and follow Sam's and Puck's conversation about air guitar. Everyone else is talking to someone. Also Quinn has been busy telling Dave and Tina more about her first experiences at McKinley and so on.

Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention and I look up to see Brittany stepping back into the garden. I didn't even notice she had gone somewhere which tells me I'm really tired and should probably head home soon.

"I put the flashlight back into your car, thanks Dave! But I wouldn't have needed it as I was right about my guess all along. It _**was**_a bat that's been sitting in the tree… you guys are just bad at losing a bet." She states and raises her hand. "Catch!"

It's too dark to see what she's throwing towards Dave-

"Ow shit!"

I fall back into my chair and cover my left cheek with both my hands. What the fuck was that?

"Oh my God, are you ok?" I hear Dave's worried voice right next to me. "Did it get into your eye?" He leans over me and pulls one of my wrists from my face to get a view at my eye.

There's a stinging pain somewhere below my eye and when I feel something in my lap, I realize Brittany just hit me with whatever she was trying to throw at Dave. I hold it in front of my eyes and see that it's Dave's goddamn sharp car key that causes the pain in my face.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. Are you bleeding?" I don't need to look up to know that it's Brittany who has stepped next to me and I jerk involuntarily when I feel her hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to throw the key towards Dave. Are you ok?"

"Ouch shit - how about you learn to aim first? I think I'm blind…" I mutter and when I touch the skin under my eye it burns. Great… I always wanted a scar in my face.

"Hey she didn't do it on purpose, right Britt?" Dave says softly but I don't care. I get up on my feet and almost bump into Brittany because she's standing that close. "Sorry" She mumbles and makes space for me. I hear how she asks Dave for some first aid kit when I walk across the garden to get inside and I'm pretty sure everyone is staring at me as it's suddenly completely silent.

With quick steps I reach Dave's bathroom and close the door behind me. I turn on the lights and inspect my face in the mirror. There's a reddish scratch underneath my eye but I expected it to be worse. It sure _feels_ like my cheek just got ripped into half.

I grab a toilet paper and wet it before dabbing the hurting area.

"Can I come in?" I hear a soft voice and a knock on the door. I roll my eyes because Brittany's really not the one I need to take care of me. I don't need anyone to take care of me, it's just a tiny scratch.

When I don't reply the door opens and I watch how Brittany steps next to me with some healing ointment and a patch in her hand.

"Does it hurt?" She asks with a tiny voice and I realize I'm acting like a drama queen. I know she didn't do it on purpose.

"A little. But I guess it's nothing serious. I'm not gonna lose my sight…"

Brittany nods and holds up the holds up the ointment.

"May I?" She asks and I'm caught off guard. I wasn't expecting of _her_ to do it. But since she's offering it and looks like she's got a super bad conscience, I nod and turn my body to face hers.

She puts some ointment on her pointer and guides it to my cheek. In order to do so she steps closer and holds my face with her other hand although I'm not moving.

"Ow!" Ok now I'm moving because pain shoots through my cheek.

"Hold still" She mutters and carefully touches the wound with her finger to cover it with ointment.

"I was trying but you're kinda clumsy with your fingers."

Our eyes meet and she clears her throat before continuing to take care of my cheek. While she does so I get the chance to inspect her face, too. I haven't been this close to her in months but her skin still looks the same. It's soft and bit pale and I feel a certain urge to touch it.

"Are you staring at me?"

I snap back from my momentary trance and see that Brittany's done with applying ointment and now fumbling on the little white band-aid.

"Oh well I have to entertain myself _somehow_ since this is taking awfully long. I really don't think I need a plaster, it'll look ridiculous."

"So? It'll lower the risk of an infection."

"But it will take longer to heal without oxygen getting to my skin."

Brittany clicks her tongue and pulls off the small plastic pieces that cover the sticky part of the patch. She grabs my face again and gives me a pointed look.

"I'm responsible for this so I get to say whether you wear the patch or not." I snicker and watch how she waves it in front of my face and then presses it softly over the scratch.

"Fine… but I have a feeling you're only doing this to feel me up a bit."

Brittany stares at me and I'd say she's blushing. I don't even know why I'm being this sassy but Brittany being all up in my business kind of provokes me.

Suddenly I realize that my heart is beating way faster than usual. How come I didn't notice this before? I must have been busy faking anger about the key hitting my face.

Brittany's glance drops to my lips and I narrow my eyes because I wish I could read her mind. Her hand on my jaw feels hot and I swallow when her thumb strokes my chin. Maybe I also imagine it. I'd prefer so because these thoughts of mine are getting a little out of hand.

"But you know what, that's not gonna happen." I say quickly and try to give an annoyed look as I am back to my old self who's constantly bugged by whatever Brittany does or says. What was I thinking? Nothing's changed just because she took care of my cheek and cuddled my dog.

I pull away from her and want to leave the bathroom but get dragged back into her, if not even closer than before. My breath hitches in my throat. Her blue eyes flicker back and forth between mine.

"Why? Can't you handle it?" She breathes and I can't believe her hand wanders from my wrist to my waist and from there to my lower back. What the fuck is happening? This is not what Brittany and I _do._We fight and bitch at each other but we don't stand inches apart with our hands on each other's bodies. Weirdly my hands are places on her arms and I wonder how this happened. Did I put them there?

"Because if I remember correctly, you were always so eager for it."

I swallow at her words as it takes a second to fully understand them. Is she referring to us constantly making out on my couch until things got super heated?

Our bodies are so close and I can't help it. We're like magnets and I really wasn't planning this. Not even a tiny bit did I think we were gonna end up this close when Brittany stepped into the room not too long ago.

Something inside Brittany seems to switch because suddenly her eyes widen and she drops her hands from my waist. She tries to step back but this time it's me who stops her from doing so. I pull her back and our faces are mere inches apart. Brittany wets her lips before leaning in and I think that this must be a freaking joke. What's different from fifteen minutes ago? Why would she suddenly want this?

I'm unable to cope. As in… seriously. So I do what I always do.

"Wow Britt-Britt you're that close to kissing me." I ruin the moment with my comment and a snide grin. Because that's what I do.

I can't read the expression on Brittany's face. I don't know what that look means. Her eyes pierce into mine and I think she presses her teeth together hard. Actually I think I do know what that look means. It's bitter disappointment. I've seen it before.

"Brittany? Santana? Are you guys ok? This is taking really long and I just wanna make sure you haven't ripped off each other's heads." It's freaking trouty mouth outside of the bathroom and I don't know if I should curse or thank him.

Brittany steps away from me like she got stung by a bee and lets her hands run through her hair.

"I'm coming!" She yells but her voice shakes a little.

"Ok. I'll go back outside!" Sam's voice sounds through the door and Brittany waits a couple seconds before she raises her hands and stares at me in complete disbelief.

"What's this, huh?" She asks and drops her hands.

"What's what?" I counter and look to the ground because I don't know what she wants to hear and I don't know what to say. I'm as clueless.

"What's this game we're playing? Teasing and then nothing?" There is anger in her voice but also desperation and it makes my heart twitch.

"Well… I thought that's what you wanted – _nothing_. Just like a couple months ago."

"Screw you" She spites and my eyes widen.

"Excuse you?"

"Yeah! All you do is tease me!" Brittany exclaims and shrugs.

I slowly shake my head because I don't know what she means.

"You stare at me when you think I don't notice and when I smile at you, you look away. You flirt with Quinn to make me jealous and when I try to kiss you, you pull away and make me feel like I'm a complete idiot!"

My jaw drops down and I'm at a lack of words. Does she seriously think this? Am I really doing it? The teasing? So she _**actually **_was going to kiss me?

Brittany's eyes turn glassy and I can see anger tears forming in her eyes. When she turns around and shakes her head I make a step towards her.

"Britt, wait a sec. I didn't mean to make fun of you. But it's not like you were seriously going to kiss me, right? I - I mean… we fight _all the time._And you're always mad at me anyway. You didn't… you were just trying to mess with me, right?" I stutter and talk way too fast but I need answers.

Brittany gazes at me and then a teardrop rolls down her cheek. I'm making her cry and I don't know what's happening.

She chuckles bitterly and wipes off the tear with the back of her hand. I have no idea what she's about to say next but I need to know so badly.

But she says nothing. She lets me know by giving me a sad smile and then her head sinks before she steps away and this time I don't hold her back. I don't know how.

I swallow when I hear the door open and close again three seconds later. I'm alone now and supposed to find out what just happened and what it means. Damned…

* * *

**Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought if you have time, it's always appreciated.**


	4. Taken

**Thank you Frogfeather :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 *Because she's taken***

**-Santana-**

Just one B+? Are my tests too hard or my students too dumb? It was just one unit in our Spanish textbook they had to study…

I scratch my forehead when I look at the excel chart with my students' grades on the screen of my laptop. I admit that I tend to grade strictly but you don't do your students a favor when you give them good grades and when they don't deserve them. Actually you _do _them a favor but not in the long run.

These students piss me off a little. Why don't they understand that sometimes you need to actually sit down with the book in your hands to study instead of hanging out with your friends or do that blog stuff on the internet? During the ten minutes breaks I catch my cheerleaders checking their smart phones all the time because _somebody _posted _something _on that Tumble page thing or whatever it's called.

I chuckle when I realize that this makes me feel very old. I always feel like a granny when my students try to convince me to make a tumble account and I have no idea how it works.

_"__You can post gifs or share videos and if you're really good you might get hundreds or thousands of followers" _Is what they tell me with excited grins and I can only shake my head because what is so exciting about gifs? Gifs of what? Isn't it creepy if a thousand people stalk you on the internet? Kids these days…

Anyway I'm going to have a serious talk with my students when I give them back their tests tomorrow. Because _this _is not happening again. Just one B+…

I get up and my spine cracks exquisitely when I stretch my back and roll my head from one side to the other. I hate sitting at my desk for hours. Training the cheerios is so much more fun because we get to be outside all the time.

I cross my classroom and look through the window to see if the weather is still the same. The weather forecast said it might rain this afternoon but I hope it will last till it's evening because my girls need the fresh air during our training. Whenever we're inside they tend to drop each other more often.

When I let my eyes wander over the football field, I narrow them because of what I spot.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I mumble and shake my head. Brittany's on the playground next to the football field and she knows I have practice today.

Wasn't I being clear when I said my girls can't focus whenever there's a horde of screaming infants out there? I know she's doing it on purpose because yesterday we didn't have practice and Brittany stayed inside, too. But of course today she feels like spending time on the playground… she's so predictable.

Everything's back to normal, it's like last Thursday evening never happened. There's still a small scratch on my cheek that reminds me of Brittany's terrible aiming skills but other than that nothing reminds of what happened in Dave's bathroom.

She stormed off with freaking tears in her eyes and what was I supposed to do? Run after her? She obviously didn't want that because when I stepped out of the bathroom and reached the garden, Brittany was already gone…

I didn't call her on the weekend as I deleted her number a long time ago. I know it by heart because I can't forget it but I still didn't call her. Why should I? I gave her the chance to explain her sudden attempt to kiss me but she stayed as mute as a fish. It's her problem if she can't open her mouth and tell me what the hell that was about.

Yeah ok, maybe I pulled her back into my arms, too but only to see what would happen. I wanted to test her… and the result was more than confusing. She tried to kiss me… why the hell did that almost happen? Why did I stop her? I mean we've been over for quite a while but I can't deny that I actually wanted to close that gap between our- no!

No, I don't want to kiss Brittany because that would make everything so much more complicated. We didn't work out and that's it. Also she went on a date with Dave… I can't believe this! I always knew he had a crush on her because it's so obvious. He compliments her all the time and when she says something, Dave's hanging on her lips like a lollipop and there's a goofy smile all over his face.

I always thought Brittany wasn't interested but when I heard that Dave was gonna ask her out… I almost exploded. I'm not really jealous, I just don't understand it!

On Monday Dave came up to me and Puck in the teacher's lounge and I could see his chest was filled with pride when he announced that he was going to ask Brittany out on a date. He has no idea that Brittany and I have a history so I couldn't yell at him how stupid he is.

He's also my friend so I can't be mad at him. He's just trying his luck… and apparently it worked because later that day I wanted to enter the teacher's lounge and just then I saw trouty mouth approaching Brittany in the hallway and I heard how he said: "You're seriously going on that date? I told you, you two would get along well!"

He was all excited and Brittany just shrugged with a smirk. They didn't see me standing there and I bit my tongue to not scream loudly. Of course Brittany can date whoever she wants but Dave? A guy? One of our closest friends who invites us over to his place every Thursday? How awkward would this be? I don't think I can ever join our hang out evenings ever again. The picture of the two of them holding hands and making out in Dave's garden is pretty much the grossest thing I can think of. Because they are good friends and good friends don't make out.

So when I stepped into the teacher's lounge after hearing those shocking news, I found Quinn sitting at the big round table all there by herself. It took me a couple seconds to gather my genius plan but when Quinn looked up and gave me that golden smile; it was clear.

Because what Brittany can do… I have learned long before. So I took a seat next to Quinn and started talking about how hard my day was and that I could _so _use a drink afterwards. Quinn agreed and the rest was easy… we went out that night and had a great time. We talked a lot and had fun.

Maybe it wasn't a date officially but so what? We drank alcohol together and laughed – it could have been a date. And I can't wait to show Brittany how much I don't care about her and Dave…

* * *

It's an hour later when I grab my megaphone and drill my girls to run the fuck a little faster. Maybe I don't use that word but I sure think it because they look like a swarm of bumblebees doing their laps but I want wasps!

With a shaking head I turn around and make a few steps. Practice is almost over and I'm glad because it's about to start raining. My eyes wander towards the playground which is less than a hundred yards away. About ten children are running after each other, skipping ropes or playing soccer with what looks like a dodge ball. Brittany's nowhere to be seen and I wonder if she knows that two kids are playing Star Wars on the slide with branches in their hands.

"Ok, ladies! Finish that lap and then get into those showers although you don't really deserve them! Next time I want to see all of you kicking ass! Unless you don't want to be a part of Nationals…"

I chuckle when I hear some outraged gasps and see how they sprint the last few meters because they know I'm watching.

Only when the last girl leaves the football field and I have grabbed my megaphone and stopwatch, I'm about to go home, too and can't wait to do so. I am going to order some awesome Chinese, play with Fergie and maybe ask Puck to come over and join me. He and Mike are definitely the ones I get along with the best. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have a woman as a best friend but Puck and Mike are just fine, too.

A loud shriek interrupts my thoughts of spring rolls and earsplitting cries make me turn around. Usually I ignore whenever one of Brittany's kids starts weeping because most of the time it's nothing and they just like the attention which Brittany happily gives them. But this time the crying sounds different and it makes me shudder.

Raindrops are falling on my shoulders when I make two steps forward to make out what is happening on the playground. There's a kid lying on the ground next to the slide and I watch how Brittany comes running from around a corner and hurries to the child. The awful cries become less immediately and I decide that it was probably just a fall that looked dramatic but didn't hurt the child.

I'm about to walk away when I hear Brittany's desperate call.

"Santana!"

I turn around and raise a hand to show that I can hear her. She yells something but I don't understand it as a thunder drowns her voice.

"What?" I ask and start walking towards her.

"Can you please get over here real quick? I need some help!"

When I see that the kid is still lying there by her knees and some of the other kids are standing around the two, I quicken my steps to get there sooner. Brittany has never called me for help, so it must be serious.

I climb over the small fence when I reach the playground and drop my megaphone as I step next to Brittany.

"What is it? Did he fall on his neck?" I ask and kneel down beside her. The boy is still crying softly and rubbing his eyes with his right hand. The other is placed on Brittany's thigh and I swallow when I see why. His tiny wrist is swollen and it looks like it's turning blue.

"Oh shit" I mumble and try to make out other injuries.

"He slipped on the slide because it was getting wet and fell down. He landed on his arm. I saw it happening through the window. I was just getting some magnifiers because the girls found a bug and they wanted to have a closer look at it. Santana, I think his arm is broken and I don't know what to do. Actually I should dismiss the class so those kids who take the school bus will make it on time."

I look up and inspect the shocked faces of the five toddlers standing there. There are other kids still playing soccer and running around, not caring too much about what is happening.

"They all have been so energetic today, I already had trouble this morning. Could you maybe call the kids together and tell them to go home or wait for the bus? I need to take care of Randy because his arm looks so bad. I know his mother works till late at night and his nanny doesn't have a driver's license."

Brittany looks at me with watery blue eyes and I have never felt this bad for her. Usually I can't help a malicious grin whenever Brittany tells us she had a crazy day because the kids were going nuts but at this moment, I know she needs help.

"Sure… do they need to fetch their bags or something? Where do they wait for the bus?" I ask and get up to have a look where everyone is.

"Just tell them to get inside and grab their jackets and bags and that we're not singing a goodbye song today because I'm taking care of Randy. And then you just shake their hands so they know they can go, ok? They know where to wait for the bus or where their parents pick them up. They usually just wait in front of the building." Brittany gets up with the boy in her arms and thanks me for helping out before hurrying inside to make a phone call.

"Yeah don't worry, I got it. Kids! Everyone come here quickly, please!" I yell and clap my hands together. Nothing happens… "Uhm guys can you just gather all together and make a circle or something?"

Two girls step next to me and grab each other's hands but the rest of the group is either still playing or has found some other interesting occupation such as tying shoe laces. I roll my eyes and grab my megaphone because that's what I have it for.

"Listen up! All kindergarten kids who go to Ms. Pierce's class need to hurry up and make a circle otherwise the megaphone monster will eat all the toys you have inside!"

Ten seconds later there are fifteen kids circling me and staring at me with big eyes, not sure if they should believe that my megaphone can eat toys.

I do my best and switch to a warmer voice when I talk to them. I tell them my name, inform them about Randy's arm and that Ms. Pierce is taking care of him. I explain that this is why they need to help me and hurry up with putting their jackets on so I can go check on the boy, too.

Maybe I should have become a kindergarten teacher because this is the easiest thing to do! The kids listen to every word I say and three minutes later I shake the hand of the last girl standing in line and then they're all gone. I didn't even use the megaphone again.

With quick steps I make my way into the kindergarten and my eyes widen. I had no idea it was this big. This is so much different from my Spanish classroom. Duh... It looks really old from the outside but in here it's like… a little paradise.

When Brittany and I dated, I never got to see hers and Sam's kindergarten from the inside. She's sitting there at her desk with Randy on her knees and the phone between her ear and shoulder. They boy is still sniffling and staring at his swollen wrist but it looks like he's ok apart from a probably broken arm.

After a short talk Brittany hangs up the phone and carefully gets up with Randy in her arms. He hides his face in the crook of her neck and whimpers when he moves his hand.

"That was Randy's mother. She can't get off work for another hour but she'll try to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I need to take him there." Her voice is still shaky but she seems calmer than before.

"What about the father?" I wonder aloud and shrug. Brittany gives me a pointed look that says: 'Bad topic' and tilts her head towards Randy's.

"Santana, I know this a lot to ask but can you please drive us there? I wouldn't ask if I there was another solution but I came by bicycle and he really needs to get to the hospital now."

"I'll take you there, don't worry. Just wait outside, ok? I'll run over to McKinley, get the car and be back in no time."

Brittany nods and smiles weakly when I hold up the door for her to step outside.

"Thanks" She mumbles and then I run as fast as I can.

* * *

**-Brittany-**

I let my hands run through my hair and shake my head when I close the door of the examination room behind me. Tears are brimming in my eyes and the lump in my throat hurts so much. He's fine now… but why did this have to happen?

When we stepped out of the car, Santana offered to carry Randy but I told her it was fine. My arms were sore but I didn't want to let go as I was scared I'd move too much and hurt him even more. She guided me inside the hospital and then things happened very quickly. I stayed with Randy when the doctor took a look at his arm and made an x-ray. She said it wasn't a complicated fracture and that it would heal by wearing a cast.

I almost started crying because I didn't even think of a cast and that Randy wouldn't be able to play and jump around like the other kids for a long time. That's when his mom stormed into the examination room and started yelling at me in front of the doctor and Randy. She wanted to know where I learned how to become a kindergarten teacher and if I have never heard of the term 'responsibility'. I apologized and stuttered that sometimes such things happen but I wish I could make it unhappen.

Randy's mother glared at me and said that I could go now. With weak legs I left the room and I am now approaching Santana who's still sitting there on a chair in the waiting area. She looks up when I step next to her and sink into the seat on her left.

"What did the doctor say? Is it broken?"

"Yes" I sigh and rub my eyes. "It'll heal but then the mother came in and told me how incompetent and irresponsible I am. She hates me… and I think she's right. This shouldn't have happened."

Santana huffs and mumbles something.

"Come on… this could have happened to anyone. If Sam had been teaching today, she'd yell at Sam and make him feel like an idiot. She's mad because her baby got hurt but she'll calm down eventually."

"You don't know her. She's a lawyer and just a very strict person. When she thinks she's right and you're wrong – then she _is _right and you _are _wrong. No matter what… I hate parent teacher conferences with her. She thinks she knows everything better."

I lean back in my chair and throw a glance at Santana. She knits her eyebrows together and shakes her head.

"Then you should show her what an ignorant bitch she is. She has to treat you with some respect because you're an adult and a teacher. Make her understand that _here _you are the boss."

"Santana… I can't just tell her that. Parents in kindergarten are not the same as parents in high school. I work with them a lot and I need to win their trust. It's not that easy."

"I get that. But she still can't talk to you like you're one of the kids. She should know how important your job is and that you do great stuff with the kids. You're not her punching bag…"

Santana shakes her head and I bite on my lip. Never has Santana said to me that my job is important. She and Puck always make fun of it because they think that all we do is play.

"When did you change your mind?" I ask and I'm sure she'll take it back immediately and make a dry comment. But she just looks at me and shrugs.

"It's true, ok? Your job is just as important as ours." She says and then looks down at her hands. "Do you want to wait until they're finished or shall we head back to school?"

I study her face for a couple seconds and then I get up from my seat.

"Let's go. Randy' mom made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to talk to me about it. I'll try to call her tomorrow but now I just want to go home…"

Santana gets up, too and nods.

"Okay. Do you need a ride home or-"

"No, you can just drop me off at school. My bag is still there and my bike so… but thanks."

I follow Santana after she says 'no problem' and together we make our way back to the parking lot.

Santana's car comes to a halt once we arrive at McKinley and actually I'm supposed to step outside. I want to thank her for helping me but I don't know how. Ever since last Thursday I haven't been able to look into her eyes. Except for today…

I don't know how behave around her. On Friday we sat at the same table for lunch in the teacher's lounge but we didn't speak a word to each other and I didn't dare to look at her. I was so embarrassed about what had happened the night before. I don't know why I leaned in and almost kissed her.

I mean I would have _kissed _her if she hadn't stopped me. I also don't know why she stopped me… I swear her hands gripping my arms where trembling and when we looked into each other's eyes there was a moment. She hasn't looked at me with those eyes in months… but then she backed down and made me doubt that the moment we shared was real. I guess she really didn't want to kiss me… otherwise she would have.

"I'm really glad you drove us to the hospital." I speak up when Santana turns off the engine. "I'm sure you had other plans on a Friday afternoon once school is over. I'm sorry about that. But there was no one else and so… thank you very much."

I turn my head and shyly look at Santana who's already gazing back at me.

"You think I would have just said no and make you go to the hospital by bicycle? Come on Britt, give me a little credit. I also would have helped you if I hadn't been the only one around. The kid needed help, you needed help…I was there and so I helped you. It's no big deal." Her voice is calm and soft. Usually she keeps snapping whenever she speaks to me.

It causes me to smile carefully because I'm still not sure if we're really sitting in her car and talking to each other like two normal people.

"Ok. But I'm gonna pay for the gas. I mean it's not like the hospital is just around the corner-"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. You're certainly not going to pay for gas. Do you seriously think this was such a big deal?"

I part my lips to say something but I don't know what. Maybe it _is _ridiculous to pay for gas when it was an emergency but still.

"Sorry… I'm just having a hard time believing we're actually sitting here and not saying mean things to one another."

"Why?" She asks with a faint voice. I chuckle because she must know why, right?

"Uhm because we never do that? We never sit in your car and just talk to each other. We never help each other out without any hidden agenda. Let's be real here, we haven't been nice to each other one single time in the past couple months and last Thursday was weird…"

I watch how Santana bites on her bottom lip and suddenly I get nervous. Are we about to talk about things? Talk about why there is always this tension? About feelings that might still be there?

"Britt, I…"

_Buzzzz…_

I startle when my pocket vibrates and I can't believe someone is trying to call me right at this moment. Seriously why?

At first I want to ignore it and wait for Santana to continue but the buzzing destroys whatever was about to happen. Santana breaks the eye contact and sinks back into her chair.

I grab my phone and I'm pretty sure I turn pale when I see the caller ID.

"It's Randy's home phone." I mutter and swallow dryly, my heart beating fast.

"You have the phone numbers of your students saved in your phone?"

"Yeah. Parents call me all the time and I like to be prepared. Just like now. But I don't think I can pick up. She's gonna yell at me again."

"You don't know that. Maybe she wants to apologize for the way she reacted. Pick up."

I close my eyes for three seconds and take a deep breath. Then I unlock the keys and hold it against my ear.

"Hello?"

The hope that Randy's mother calls to apologize sinks rapidly when I hear her cruel voice. She doesn't give me the chance to say something, she just tells me in how much pain Randy is and that she will keep him at home for at least one week.

She babbles something about neglecting my legal responsibility to care for the kids whenever they're with me and that she will have to talk to my boss about this and that there might be consequences.

Before I can open my mouth and try to defend myself, the line goes dead. I drop my hand and stare at the phone. Why are some parents so mean? She makes me feel like I pushed him.

"What did the bitch say?" Santana questions with an eyebrow pulled up.

I feel the urge to throw my phone through the windshield or hammer my fist against the dashboard as hard as I can but I guess I won't feel better if the airbag smacks into my face and breaks my nose.

"You look like you're gonna cry in three seconds. What did she say?" Santana tries and I lose it.

"Goddamned! Who does she think she is? She has no idea what it means to have the responsibility over fifteen kids at the same time! Does she seriously think this happened because I don't care? Does she think I did it on purpose? Kids fall all the time! My kids know that they're not allowed to jump around on the slide and play silly games but they're kids! They still do it!"

"Brittany…"

"What? I'm serious! Does she think I don't have rules in my kindergarten? Does she think I go have coffee while the kids play outside? She has no idea how much work this is!" The tears are burning in my eyes and I feel that my cheeks are getting hot.

"This is so frustrating! You know Randy is really not the easiest kid to teach because he's hyperactive. His mother tells me I'm exaggerating whenever I mention it to her. She thinks I'm making it up but I'm not! I try my best to include Randy just like the other kids but he's such a pain in the ass! I'm sorry but it's true! Sometimes he ruins things that other kids spent so much time building and he hardly ever listens to me! He's a spoiled brat because his nanny buys all the crap he wants and I'm sure there are no rules at home at all. I feel terrible to talk about him like this but he seriously robs all my nerves!"

I have to press my hand against my chest because it's getting hard to breathe.

"Hey try to calm down, I'm scared you're having a panic attack. It's not worth it to spend so much energy being upset. Try to forget what Randy's mom said. She's dumb."

A sob leaves my lungs because it's not that simple! There's no switch off button. Hot tears roll down my cheeks and I want to get out of this car and run away. Santana shouldn't see me like this, she probably thinks I'm an emotional wreck after I already cried in Dave's bathroom.

I feel a hand grabbing my wrist and before I know it, I get pulled into an embrace. We're hanging above the middle console and I don't have the strength to pull back or to hold on tighter. I just let Santana hold me in her arms and tears fall on her shirt, wetting the fabric.

My heart dares to explode when I smell Santana's scent and feel her hands on my back. She feels so incredible. It's been so long…

My cries soften while a hand strokes my hair and when Santana slowly pulls back, I beg her not to do so yet. I don't use my words but I beg her by holding on tighter.

"Brittany…" She whispers and I know she wants to break the contact. I'm gonna make a fool of myself if I keep clutching her. She's just trying to be nice and thinks a hug will make me feel better. But it only makes me more desperate. Desperate for her and everything she is. She just doesn't know.

"Britt" She repeats and I feel silly that she needs to ask me twice. I move back and want to wipe away the tears on my cheeks but a thumb, not my own, is already doing so.

A sigh escapes my lips when Santana stares at my damp cheeks and her other hand grabs my neck to pull me closer. We're so close that I can see the small scratch underneath her eye where I hit her with Dave's car key and I feel horrible about it. Her skin is so soft and there shouldn't be a scratch hurting it.

I get drawn into her and she rubs her cheek against mine which makes me feel like there's a fire burning between our faces. My hand on her shoulder wanders into her silky hair and I close my eyes when it's suddenly the corners of our mouths touching and not our cheeks.

My heart is racing. Two minutes ago it was racing because I was so mad at Randy's mother. Now it's racing because I'm so close to Santana and I don't know what is going to happen.

I can't hold back the tiny moan when our lips brush against each other. Santana's hand grabs my neck harder but our lips stay the same. Barely touching but we're connected. She exhales a shaky breath and I'm so scared…

She's gonna pull back and tell me I have lost my mind. She's gonna tell me we're never going down that road again. That's why I take her free hand into mine and I squeeze it while I pucker my lips and press them against hers.

It's a kiss. Santana must hear my heart beating like crazy. She must…

Her lips feel so warm against mine and I can't believe I almost forgot how much I adore them.

Before it can properly start, it ends. Just like our relationship.

Santana makes our mouths part and when there is no sign of her trying to kiss me again, I open my eyes. She is looking down at our hands and I do so, too.

Countless seconds pass where I wish I knew what she's thinking. But I don't know what is going on behind those chocolate eyes.

"Dave…" She whispers.

My eyes widen because it sounded like she just said 'Dave'.

"What?" I ask and squeeze her hand because I don't want her to think of Dave when we're this close.

"Dave probably wouldn't like this…" She mumbles and I think so hard to find out what I missed. Why is she talking about Dave?

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a tremble in my voice. Can't we just go back to breathing each other's air?

"Brittany you know what I'm talking about. This feels weird since you went out with Dave."

I close my eyes to process what she just said but I'm not sure it's working. Why does she know that Dave asked me out?

"Santana, I-

"Look… he came up to me and Puck and told us he was going to ask you out. I guess I can't blame him... and later I heard you and Blondie talk in the hallway." Her voice is still soft but there's also sadness. "I never thought you'd say yes."

I slowly pull back and try to make Santana look into my eyes but she's determined to keep staring at our hands.

"It's not like I get a say in who you should go out with but it just surprised me. I thought you and Dave were just good friends and-"

"We _are_. We are good friends."

"Right. That's why it seemed so weird. But you know, it's cool." I slowly shake my head because I don't want Santana to think like that. "Seriously, it's fine. Actually the thing with me and Quinn might be happening too, so…"

I stare at her and pull my hand from hers.

"W-what?" I gasp and finally Santana looks up.

"Well…I took her out for a drink and it was really nice. We're probably gonna repeat it. She's great, I think we might be a great match-"

"I said no to Dave"

This time it's Santana who's rendered speechless. She blinks at me several times as if she's waiting for me to say it's not true.

"What?" She breathes and I shrug with a bitter feeling forming in my chest.

"When he asked me out… I said no. I'm not interested in Dave and I made that clear to him. He's my good friend but that's it. And when you heard me and Sam talking, we were talking about this girl he's been trying to hook me up with. For a minute I thought about going out with her but then I changed my mind. Sam was really pissed when he found out I stood her up..."

I can literally see Santana's brain working at high speed when she stares at me wordlessly. I guess this is a lot of information, but it is for me too.

"You seriously thought I wanted to go out with Dave?" I ask but then there's something else I want to know. Something that's going to hurt. "And you… you really like Quinn that much?"

Santana's eyes widen slightly and her mouth opens.

"Uhm well…"

"I mean that's… great." I scratch my forehead because I don't know what I should say. She just told me that they make a good match. Ouch… "I guess you should give it a try."

I swallow down the new tears that are about to form in my eyes and throw a glance into her eyes.

"I don't get a say in who you date, either. It's up to you." I clear my throat and grab my mobile that sank somewhere between my thighs and the seat. "I should really go now." I need to get out of here because the thought of her and Quinn is killing me. It's not great. It's horrible.

"Oh… ok" Santana mumbles and leans back in her seat. She looks like she's completely overwhelmed. Breathless even.

When I reach for the door handle, I turn back to her and our eyes meet for a meaningful look. It's been a while since I was able to read Santana's looks but this one reminds me of her craving something.

When I open the door and step out, I am more confused than ever before.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! :) **

**Thank you to those readers who warned me about the page deleting stories that contain sexual content. If they delete my stories, I will post them on livejournal. I made an account today also under bobbieyoung.**


	5. Unbelievable

**Many thanks for your great feedback!**

**This one is unbeta-ed, I apologize for the mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 *Because she's unbelievable***

**-Santana-**

With my heart beating painfully fast and my mouth as dry as the Sahara, I turn in my seat and watch Brittany walk away and disappear behind a corner.

What just happened? Seriously what the hell did just happen?

She kissed me…

We kissed.

And I can't feel my legs because of that.

She said no to Dave? Why did I assume they were talking about Dave in the hallway? And why the fuck is trouty mouth trying to hook Brittany up with someone? She doesn't need that, I'm sure she can take care of her dating life. Of course she can date whoever she wants… but the thought of Brittany and another woman? It makes the blood boil in my veins because I am so jealous and it's beyond words to describe.

But why? We're not dating anymore! We only dated for one silly month! We never had the time to get attached that much or to get to know everything about each other. I don't even know what her favorite meal is. No actually I know that. It's pasta with cheese and tomato sauce.

But I don't know her family. Ok maybe I know she has a little sister called Hailey and an older brother called Ryan. I also know that she grew up in a town forty minutes away from here and studied education in L.A. and then came back to teach here. I was pretty surprised when I learned this because L.A. has been one of my biggest dreams ever since I was little. I've been in Ohio all my life and I guess not everyone gets to follow their dreams out there. That's ok though because McKinley High is a great place as I have gotten to know amazing people who are now my closest friends and I make a decent salary at the end of every month.

But when Brittany and I dated we once joked about running away together to L.A. Actually I wasn't joking… and I'd give everything to know if Brittany meant it or if it had been the booze talking in her blood because we had a drink or two that night.

My heart rate won't calm down and it even picks up a notch when I remember the feeling of Brittany's lips pressed against mine. Just five minutes ago…

Was it the heat of the moment? Did she just kiss me because she was desperate and confused about what happened today with the little boy breaking his arm? She probably just needed some comfort and I was there giving her a hug… she would have kissed anyone in a situation like this. I'm sure she would have kissed Dave as well. Ugh I can't believe I thought she said yes when he asked her out. Shouldn't I have known better?

Was it really just the comfort she needed or did she kiss me in order to… kiss _me_?

All I know is that my heart is drumming and my mind is racing when I step out of the car to get to the teacher's lounge and pick up my stuff before heading home.

* * *

Quinn and Tina are the only ones in the teacher's lounge when I enter it because it's Friday and everyone else is already enjoying their weekend. Which I desperately need, too after what happened today.

"Oh hey Santana! How was the training? Hey are you ok? You look a little… rattled." Tina greets me and I can hear the worry in her voice.

I'm really not in the mood to talk to Tina right now. Actually I never am. She's our history teacher and just very… boring. I know she and Brittany get along quite well- why am I thinking of Brittany again?

"I'm alright… just grabbing my stuff." I mumble and approach my cubby to see if I got any mail today.

There's just a letter from principal Figgings that all the teachers must have gotten, letting us know that we should always empty the dishwasher when it's done before adding any used coffee mugs.

While I read it, I hear Tina wishing us a nice weekend and saying goodbye before the door opens and closes a couple seconds later but I'm too busy with replaying the kiss in my head to answer anything.

"Santana?"

I slowly turn around and glance at Quinn sitting there and giving me strange look.

"Are you sure you're alright? I was just wondering because earlier I saw you running across the football field towards the kindergarten in the pouring rain and then again a couple minutes later."

"Oh… yeah that was uhm… I took Brittany and one of the kids to the hospital because he broke his arm."

"Oh my God that poor kid! Is he alright? And what about Brittany? She must have been in shock."

"Yeah no, she's ok. I think…" I stare at the letter still in my hands and think of how to say goodbye to Quinn because I want to leave. Pictures of Brittany's face so close to mine keep flashing through my mind and I am so confused.

"Hey Santana come sit down for a while. You look pale and I'm a little worried. I'll go get you a glass of water."

I silently follow Quinn's order and walk over to the table where I sit down next to her because my brain is too mush to do anything else. A short while later I'm holding a glass of water in my hand and Quinn encourages me to take a few sips to which I oblige.

"It must have been hard to go to the hospital with a hurt child. But you did everything right by driving them there and taking care of the situation."

I slowly shake my head because that's not the reason I feel so confused and weak. I'm not in shock about what happened with Randy and his broken arm. I'm in shock because of what happened in my car an hour later.

Strangely I feel the strongest urge to tell someone about it. I need to talk, need to hear someone's opinion. Did Brittany just need comfort or did she really want to kiss me?

"Actually… that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the boy is fine and it wasn't that scary to take him to the hospital but… something else happened and now I'm a little uhm… puzzled."

"Ok" Quinn says softly and from the corner of my eye I can see her shrug. "Do you want to talk about it? I was going to stay here for a while anyway."

I look up and Quinn's warm smile reaches me easily. Can I tell Quinn?

I never talk to anyone about my love life. Mike and Puck are good friends but they're not very good at talking about stuff. Maybe it's also _me_ and I'm not very good at talking about stuff. My friends know that I'm gay and nobody's ever had a problem with it.

But I never tell them what is going on with my dating life because well… Brittany and I weren't officially together, so there was nothing to talk about. She didn't want to tell people and so I shut up about it.

And when I dated the sub teacher, Camilla, nobody wanted to know about it because they were either jealous or simply not interested.

"Santana?" I get snapped back and give Quinn an apologetic smile for zoning out again.

"Actually something happened with me and… Brittany." I mumble and my cheeks start to feel hot. "We uh… we kind of have a history."

Quinn's eyes widen but she doesn't seem shocked or judgmental. She looks genuinely interested and that's what makes me take a deep breath and open up to her.

* * *

**-Brittany-**

Everyone always complains about how much they hate Mondays because the week only just begun. But I love Mondays. The kids are always so excited and tell me so much stuff about what they did on the weekend and what they did with their parents or brothers and sisters. They want all my attention and call me the funniest names in their excitement. Ms. Piece, Ms. Pace, Ms. Pens, Ms. Pees, Bittny, Brattny... Mom, Mommy, Dad (yes it happened once), teacher, lady... and I can't help but find it utterly adorable when they tell me they learned how to swim or to write their own name and they almost burst with pride when I let them know that this is "brilliant!".

Today wasn't any different. The kids have been energetic and babbling as usual and I tried my best to give them all the attention they deserved but at times it was hard to focus because my mind kept going back to Friday afternoon. It still does… especially now that I'm on my way to the teacher's lounge to check if I got any mail before going home. It's highly possible that Santana is in there as she's got training later on.

I have no idea what's going to happen next time we look into each other's eyes because we kissed in her car and I haven't been able to think of anything else ever since. And once more I stormed off because I was on the verge to bursting into tears after realizing that Santana is interested in Quinn.

Could it be? Does she seriously want to date her? I mean Quinn is very pretty and I would understand how Santana might be attracted to her but really? Quinn? Is she even gay?

At first I thought Santana was just flirting with her to get my attention and to piss me off a little but in the car she said something completely different. She said they would make a good match and that was a punch to the stomach.

On the other hand it's a good thing, right? If Santana gets into a serious relationship then I can finally move on completely. This will be hard because I get to see her almost every day and when I picture her holding hands with Quinn then the thought of quitting my job and moving to Mexico or something sounds extremely appealing.

Santana and I blew our shot… she made that clear by letting me know she wants to give the thing with Quinn a go. But it's just hard to believe it's true. It feels like Santana made that whole Quinn-thing up to get back at me for going out with Dave even though it never happened. How am I going to find out what the deal is? I need to know if Santana was serious about Quinn or not because if she only made it up then… maybe we could try again?

I don't even know if Santana still has feelings for me. She did everything to prove the opposite in the past couple months but that kiss threw me back to where we were eight months ago. Falling for her hard… but if I let that happen then we might get hurt again. Would it be worth it?

When I open the door to the teacher's lounge, I hold my breath because I'm still deep in thoughts but there they are, ruining my visions. Santana and Quinn are standing next to each other by the dishwasher and it looks like they just had coffee together. Quinn laughs her best sunshine laugh.

There is no one else around and I feel a knot forming in my stomach. Did they really just drink coffee? Are they going out later?

"Hi" I mumble when I close the door behind me and Quinn's laughter softens. Did she laugh because of a joke Santana told? Or did she playfully grab Quinn's ass which caused her to giggle? That's something Santana always used to do to me.

"Oh hey Brittany! How's it going?" Quinn smiles at me and throws a quick glance at Santana who's staring at me at first and then clears her throat.

"Hey…" She says with a low voice and avoids further eye contact.

I think Quinn just asked me how everything's going or something but I don't know what to say so I just cross the room to get to the shelf with the cubbies. There is no official mail for me but a post-it note from Sam wishing me a nice weekend and that I should wish him luck for his date with "R". He must have put it there on Friday morning and it causes a smile on my lips. We often leave each other short messages even though we see each other all the time. I wonder if he and Rachel are going to work out. Sam is such a softie and Rachel can have quite a temper at times. But they both love music and play tennis together so they should find common ground.

When I turn around I see Quinn and Santana exchanging glances and I clench my teeth together. Are they having eye-sex or are they talking about me via mental connection? To not know what is going on between these two drives me insane. Did they see each other on the weekend and Santana asked her out? Maybe they officially started dating after I kissed Santana in her car and all my thoughts about feelings that might still be there were for nothing. I need to know…

No one else is here. This is the perfect opportunity. If I ask Santana in front of Quinn, she won't have another choice but tell the truth.

"So uhm…" I begin and scratch my forehead to win some time. Quinn and Santana both look at me with interest. Or is it discomfort in Santana's eyes? It's now or never. Better get through this quickly. "Are the two of you… you know…official now?"

The last two words come out not much louder than a breath and I can see Santana closing her eyes for a second. Quinn narrows her eyes and tilts her head the side. She throws a quick glimpse at Santana and then looks back at me.

"Official about wha-"

"You know I told you that already, Britt." Santana interrupts Quinn and we lock eyes for two short seconds. "We'll see how things go." Then she gives Quinn a pointed look and I'm beyond confused.

Huh? Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? I have no idea what is going on and since Quinn looks quite puzzled, too it seems like nobody in this room knows for sure what is going on.

I just gave Santana the opportunity to clear things up but it looks like she's too much of a coward. She can't tell me whether the thing with Quinn is serious or if she only made it up. She's a coward and I don't need that. Don't need her to make a fool of me and obviously of herself, too. I shrug because there's no point.

"See you around." I mutter and make my way back to the door. When I do so, I catch Santana's gaze once more but this time I don't know what she's thinking. Correction; I never know.

And then I'm out the door.

* * *

**-Santana-**

I bury my face in my hands when Brittany storms out of the teacher's lounge and the door closes behind her. I feel Quinn's eyes on my face and I know she wants to ask what the hell that was all about. How am I going to explain this to her now?

"Uhm… did I miss something?" Quinn asks carefully and I am so embarrassed. "Because it sounded as if Brittany was asking whether you and I were official as in a couple… what's going on?"

I sigh deeply and shake my head because this is getting so out of hands. I never thought Brittany would ask me in front of Quinn whether she and I were dating.

"Quinn, I am so sorry…" I mumble and drop my hands. "I kind of created a little mess and now you're in it, too."

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Why does Brittany ask whether you and I are dating?"

I point to the table and ask Quinn to sit down so I can explain properly.

Last Friday afternoon when I came back to the teacher's lounge after the hospital incident, I told Quinn everything about what happened between me and Brittany because she was there and I needed somebody to talk so badly. She was really cool about it and just listened to me whining about what happened in the past and why Brittany and I didn't work out. It had felt so good to tell someone because so far I had always kept it to myself or told my dog Fergie but Fergie never tells me her opinion about it.

Quinn couldn't understand why Brittany didn't want to make it official when we dated since there was no real reason to hold back. I tried to explain to Quinn that Brittany didn't want to hurt her ex's feelings and that she was scared we were moving too fast but the longer I talked and thought about it, I got so mad at Brittany because I am still hurt. I should just get over it but it's not that easy. Feelings don't just disappear, no matter how crushed they are or how disappointed you might be.

I told Quinn about all this and she had been very understanding. I told her the whole story but left out the minor detail that I bragged in front of Brittany with having found a potential new love interest in Quinn. Which I of course only did to tease her but now I am in too deep…

"Are you gonna explain or am I supposed to figure it out on my own?" Quinn asks with her eyebrow pulled up.

I shake my head and hurry to sit down next to Quinn.

"No, ok look… remember when we talked on Friday and I told you the reason why Brittany and I always snap at each other?"

"Of course I remember and I told you I would keep it to myself since no one else but Sam knows about the two of you. but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Right… well ever since she almost kissed me in Dave's bathroom and also since before that I have no idea what is happening with us and I have been trying to find out. In order to do that I wanted to see how she would react if I was flirting with someone else. I wanted to see if she gets jealous and when I thought that she was going out with Dave, I flipped out. So I told her that you and I were… you know… dating."

"What?" Quinn stares at me with a mixed expression between shock and close to bursting into laughter. "You told Brittany you and I are _dating_?"

"Well not exactly but sort of! I told her you and I get along really well and that it might turn into something serious."

"Santana! I'm not even gay!"

"I know! Quinn, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this but I was so mad at Brittany for going out with Dave… that's why I pulled away when she kissed me in the car because I kept picturing her with Dave."

"That's not what you told me on Friday… you said you pulled away because you were overwhelmed."

"I know. Look I didn't tell you everything on Friday because I was scared you'd find out about my little lie but Quinn it was the only thing that came into my mind! And when Brittany told me that it had been a misunderstanding and that she never went out with Dave – I couldn't take it back and say I had only made it up. She would have thought I was insane."

Quinn stares at me with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. She slowly shakes her head and I am so ashamed.

"That's silly, Santana!" She states and I can only agree. "But on the other hand…" She mumbles and I narrow my eyes when she scratches her chin deep in thoughts.

"What is on the other hand?" I ask and a smug grin forms on Quinn's lips.

"On the other hand this might be a good plan. You're original plan was to make Brittany jealous by flirting with me, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Right… what if I decided to play along with your childish idea and help you out a little? If she reacts jealous then you'll know she's still interested in you."

I blink at Quinn several times and I feel my jaw hanging down. Is she offering to play my girlfriend in order to see how Brittany will react?

"You're saying… you're not mad at me for making it up and you want to help me? Why? As you said, you're not even gay."

"True. But you were the first one here who welcomed me and made it easy for me to feel like a part of the team. If I can help you clear the situation between you and Brittany then I'm happy to help. As long as you're not telling people we're engaged or something because there's actually this guy who I went on a couple dates with and it might turn into something serious. It wouldn't be forever, right?"

I shake my head and still can't quite believe it.

Is this a stupid idea? Somehow I can't help but think this is a genius idea but lately I tend to make the wrong decisions and assume the wrong things.

So what? If Brittany doesn't care when she finds out that Quinn and I are "in a relationship" then at least I'll know to no longer waste my time thinking about her and I can stop wondering whether our breakup was a big mistake or not…

"But Santana?" Quinn interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You should _talk_ to her, too. That's the only way you guys can clear things up."

I sigh inwardly because I guess Quinn is right. Of course she's right…

But talking to Brittany would mean that we'd be… talking. We definitely haven't been very good at that in the past. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

* * *

**-Brittany-**

Lauren is sitting at the kitchen table and holding a sandwich in her hand when I slam the apartment door and throw my bag to the floor. She stops chewing when she sees how furious I am.

"Everything alright?" She asks when I stomp into the kitchen to get myself something to drink to calm my flying nerves.

"Do I look alright?" I bark and immediately feel sorry for snapping at my roommate but there are times where I wish she would just leave me alone.

She helps out at the kindergarten at times and moved in with me a couple months ago since she needed a place to stay and I needed somebody to share rent with. We get along really well but whenever I'm mad about something that Santana did, I don't want to talk to anybody and just be furious for a while. Sam is the only one I can talk to anyway and he manages to calm me down but right now I am just pissed.

"I'm sorry." I apologize when I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "But I'm not in the mood to talk right now…" I mumble and leave the kitchen. Lauren says something but I'm already closing the door to my room behind my back and then fall onto my bed. I hide my face in the covers and inhale the scent of it and before I know it, tears are stinging in my eyes.

I never drove home that fast before, it's a wonder I arrived safely on my bicycle. I raced like a maniac and hoped the speed would clear my mind but all I could think of was Santana and Quinn in the teacher's lounge.

What did Santana mean when she said "_we'll see_" after I asked them if they were official? Can't she just make sense for one time? She's unbelievable!

Maybe I should have said yes when Dave asked me out, just to show Santana how much I don't care if she gets hurt. Because that's what she's doing right now!

Quinn… she CANNOT be gay. She's so straight; the worst gaydar would know she can't be gay. Maybe Santana is her exception? I'm pretty sure Santana could make every straight woman consider an exception because she's simply that attractive…

* * *

"Britt are you ready to go?" Sam is carrying a pile of our kids' drawings in his hands when he walks across the room and stumbles over a toy that one of the boys forgot to tidy up. "Shit…" He mumbles and I suppress a malicious grin.

It's Thursday and today we did team teaching and it's always great fun to work together. The kids love Sam because a male kindergarten teacher is quite a rare thing but he is so lovely with children.

I lean back in my chair and let my eyes wander through the room. From my desk I have the perfect view to watch the kids when they play inside.

"Yeah apart from that toy on the floor everything looks pretty tidy and I have already called Bethany's mom at lunch to inform her about the parent-teacher conference. There's nothing else we must do or prepare so… let's go. I'm sure Dave's waiting impatiently since he said something about a new barbecue that he wants to use for the first time tonight."

Sam rubs his stomach to illustrate how hungry he gets at the mentioning of barbecue and puts the drawings away before approaching my desk.

"Do you think Santana and Quinn will show up together?"

I roll my eyes and grab my bag from under the table.

"Ugh…" Is everything I have to say to that because the thought of Quinn and Santana still annoys the crap out of me. When I told Sam about it, he said that Santana is acting ridiculously.

All week I have been avoiding the teacher's lounge as far as possible but yesterday I saw them in the cafeteria because we had lunch at the same time. They were sitting next to each other and listened to Puck and Dave talking about the next football game coming up.

Sam and I took the table next to theirs and no matter how hard I tried to not look at them or listen to what they were talking about, my eyes kept peering over to Santana's table and I bit my tongue every time I did.

They weren't holding hands or anything and everybody else probably thought they were just two colleagues sitting next to each other. But each time Quinn laughed at something Santana said or they locked eyes while talking, I grabbed my fork and felt like stabbing someone. I was a little embarrassed about my inner turmoil because it's still none of my business what Santana does. She could put her tongue down Quinn's throat in front of everyone and I couldn't tell her to stop.

Sam bumps my shoulder and gives me a compassionate smile when I lock the door after stepping outside.

"She's really blind, you know?" He says when we make our way to Sam's car.

I wonder what he's implying. But then again I know. Why can't she see that _of course_ I'm not interested in Dave? There are so many things she doesn't see. Or maybe she just chooses not to see them…

* * *

How hard can it be to open up a can of olives, huh? Actually it's easy but my fingers seem to have some trouble. There's no reason for me to open up a can of olives in the first place because there are still enough on the table outside but I needed a reason to get away for two minutes.

Santana sitting directly in front of me in Dave's garden is just too much…

Why did the only chair left at the table have to be the one opposite me? And why was Santana the last one to sit down? At least Quinn is sitting somewhere else but still it's been torture. When I accidentally brushed against Santana's shin under the table my heart skipped a beat because I weirdly felt the touch on my lips as I got reminded of our kiss.

When I caught Santana staring at me I spilled some water while drinking which was quite embarrassing. And then my voice trembled when I answered a question Tina asked. Or was it Rachel? My voice was shaky because I knew that Santana was watching me while I was talking and I had no idea what she was thinking. Has she been thinking about what happened in the car? Has she already forgotten about it because a) she doesn't care and b) she has Quinn?

"Can I help you with that?"

I almost drop the can opener when I hear her voice from behind me. I keep my eyes focused on the can and can't believe my fingers start trembling.

"Uh no… thanks" I mumble and wish that Santana would just go back. Does she need something from the kitchen or did she come in here because I'm here?

"But you're obviously having trouble with it."

"I'll manage."

"Or you could just drop it because there are still enough olives on the table outside and you're hands are shaking…"

Santana has stepped next to me and just her presence so close to me is making it harder to breathe. Actually she's not even standing so close but maybe it's the fact that we're alone and I don't know why she's here.

Slowly I turn my head to the side and find her chewing on her bottom lip and gazing back at me.

"Do you need something from the kitchen?" I ask and clear my throat because that came out pathetically weak.

"Yeah Dave said there's a bottle of wine in the fridge."

"Oh… ok. Then get it."

"You're kind of… blocking the way."

I knit my eyebrows together and it takes a couple seconds until I realize that I'm standing right next to the fridge.

"Right" I mumble and step aside so Santana can get the wine. When she's about to leave the kitchen, she pauses for a moment.

"How is the boy?" She asks and again I need a moment to know what she's talking about. I'm so distracted because we haven't talked since last Friday and it looks like we're just going to pretend the kiss never happened.

"Randy? He's… he's doing great. Well not great obviously because his arm is in a cast but he's no longer in pain."

"Good. And the mother?"

I sigh because even though Randy's mother apologized to me for the harsh way she reacted, she still treats me like I'm a complete beginner and thinks she knows better how to do my job.

"She hates me… I've stopped caring though. She's been a bitch to me ever since the first day so I thought it's better to stop caring about it."

Santana smiles with a nod.

"And that's the right attitude if you're asking me."

"I'm pretty sure every other educator would strictly disagree." I reply and chuckle because of course you must care about what the parents think.

Our eyes lock and I can tell she wants to say something but gets interrupted by a female voice calling her name. It's Quinn…

"Sorry" She mutters and she looks to the ground when she turns around and steps outside.

I give up and my olives land in the sink.

* * *

**-Santana-**

"Where did you learn how to play Darts like that?" Blaine asks bewildered because I'm about to win the third game in a row.

Once we had finished dinner and Sam and Rachel offered to do the dishes together, Blaine, Puck, Quinn and I sneaked downstairs where Dave has a pool table, foosball and a target to play Darts.

"Blaine… I grew up in a place where darts and daggers are kids' toys."

"That's right. She sleeps with those under her pillow, am I right?" Puck winks at me and I chuckle when Blaine's eyes widen.

"Cool…" He mumbles and fiddles with a dart in his hand.

"What's cool?" I turn around and see Sam coming down the stairs followed by Brittany.

"I am cool, trouty mouth. Because the Puckasaurus and Blainobubble don't stand a chance if they keep throwing like girls and I… I play like a champ."

Sam grins at me being on a roll because I just won the game with my last throw. My victory smile fades when I see Brittany glancing at me. She's standing by the pool table and playing with a ball absentmindedly.

Quinn and I exchange a look and I can read her mind; game on.

While Puck and Blaine prepare the darts for another round and Sam explains some of the rules of pool to Brittany, Quinn walks over to me and hands me a cup of Dave's newest cocktail. It's called "Good Times" and tastes delicious. I swear Dave was a barkeeper in an earlier life.

But not only is it delicious, it's also quite strong and since this is my second cup I already feel slightly lightheaded when Quinn steps close to me and clinks our cups.

"Is she watching?" Quinn whispers and I look over her shoulder to check what Brittany's doing.

She's holding a cue in her hands and apparently listens to what Sam is exolaining while pointing to the balls in the middle of the table. But her eyes keep flickering over to where Quinn is standing right in front of me.

"Yup. Whisper something into my ear?" I mumble through my teeth and take a sip of my drink.

Quinn's breath tickles my cheek when she leans in and whispers _"hey dude, how's it going?". _I snort with laughter because I thought she'd say something sexy in order to make Brittany jealous. Since she can't hear us it doesn't matter and when Brittany looks at us, I fake another giggle. I'm the master of giggles.

I wonder what goes through Brittany's mind when I put my hand on Quinn's arm and then playfully slap her.

"Is it working?" Quinn asks before taking a long sip of her drink and peers over to the pool table.

"Can't say, yet but she has definitely looked happier before." I whisper and pretend to pick a loose eyelash from Quinn's cheek.

I hold my finger in front of her face and with a sweet smile she blows away the invisible eyelash.

"Nice move. Gotta remember that one." She grins and I agree because I can see how Brittany shakes her head hardly notable before turning her back towards us and starting a game with Sam.

I hear Dave's deep voice yelling something about dessert and Puck and Blaine storm off immediately. Now that's what I call timing…

"But we only just started the game!" Brittany whines when Sam asks if she's up for dessert, as well. "And I'm too full for dessert." She sighs.

"Quinn and I can play." I offer and cause the three blondes to give me a confused look.

"Actually I can't. Never played before…" Quinn mumbles and eyes the table. "Also I'm really up for dessert."

"Let's go then! Two players is all you need." Sam states and exchanges a quick look with Brittany.

"But-"

"You guys wanted to play, right? So… play!"

He grabs Quinn's elbow and guides her to the stairs.

"Save me a piece of cake?" I ask before I can think and watch how Quinn winks at me.

"Sure, babe" She says and grins before walking upstairs with an eye-rolling Sam behind her.

And then it's just Brittany and I left. A cue in her hand, a dart in mine. Suddenly I'm not so sure this was a good idea.

"So? You really want to play?" Brittany asks and I can hear a hint of insecurity in her voice.

My eyes wander over the pool table and then I hold up the dart.

"Actually I've changed my mind. Know how to throw a dart?" I challenge and point to the target.

Brittany scoffs and puts her cue away. I raise my eyebrows when she steps towards me and takes the dart out of my hand. Her eyes pierce into mine when she does so and I swallow emptily because she does not look amused.

She marches towards the target and puts her body into position. She aims and after moving her hand back and forth a couple times, she throws and the damn dart lands ridiculously close to the middle.

Uhm… what the hell?

"Isn't it your turn?" She asks with a shrug and crosses her arms in front of her chest. No smile on her face, no sparkle in her eye. She just looks at me and waits.

"Uh… sure." I walk over and grab another dart.

When I step next to her, Brittany keeps her eyes on the target and I beg my hand to stay calm.

It does stay calm but I don't throw as well as Brittany. Why did I suggest this stupid game?

"Guess you're not _that _good, huh?" She narrows her eyes and her smugness kind of annoys me.

"Beginner's luck. That's what it's called. You're not gonna be as good the second time."

Turns out Brittany is even better. And I'm not. She beats me at my own game. It sucks.

"Got enough of your little games now?" She asks and when she glares at me, I know she's not talking about Darts.

I want to chuckle but it comes out as a cramped noise.

"I'm going back upstairs…" Brittany mumbles defeated when I don't manage to answer her question right away.

She shakes her head and makes a few steps but hesitates when I take a breath before speaking.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I hold my breath when Brittany pauses and slowly turns around. I can see the pink shade on her cheeks and how she fumbles with the hem of her shirt. Maybe this is awkward but I need to know. I've been wanting to know all week but never managed to walk up to her at school.

"Well…" She begins and throws a quick look at me.

"Well?"

"You hugged me and…"

"So you kiss everyone who hugs you? What if one of your kids hugs you when saying goodbye, do you just kiss them as well?"

Brittany clicks her tongue and the vulnerable state is quickly over.

"Does it really matter? It's not like you care, do you?" She asks and my heart twitches. How can she think I don't care? "You didn't ask me all week so why do you have to know now?"

"Because maybe I _did_ want to know and was just too busy in the past couple days?"

"Oh yeah, busy in bed with Quinn?"

"Britt!"

"What? It's obviously going well between you two. That means we can just forget about the kiss. It wasn't even a real kiss if you think about it. You consoled me and I said thanks."

My jaw falls down because seriously? It wasn't a kiss?

"You _thanked _me? What kind of argument is that? Of course it was a kiss! Your lips were pressed against mine and that means that we fucking kissed!"

"Ok! Jeez…" Brittany cups her face with her hands and it looks like her cheeks are as hot as mine. Also am I breathing louder because I'm upset. "So we kissed… but it didn't mean anything, right? You have Quinn now."

"I don't _have _Quinn. It's not like I possess her."

"But there's something going on because she called you _babe_ and you seem super comfortable around each other. And to me that means the kiss didn't mean anything to you. You wouldn't want it to happen again, right?"

I open my mouth to reply but what the hell am I going to say? Brittany frowns when I'm at a lack of words.

"You know what, never mind. You wouldn't do it anyway. You'd freak out… in fact I think you're a coward. Yeah when we dated I was the coward because I didn't want to make it official but now look at you! You flirt with Quinn right in front of my face just to make me look at you. How pathetic is that? You show me how over me you are by dating a new girl but the truth is, you get so nervous when you're around me. I'm not the only one who starts stuttering and blushing and I'm not the only one who can't stop thinking about what happened on Friday! If you would just man up and show that you fucking care then-"

_Stop talking…_ are my last thoughts before I make that step forward and grab Brittany's face. _See how much I care…_ her lips feel as soft and warm as on Friday and eight months ago when we used to kiss all the time.

Her lips are slightly parted because I caught her by surprise and our mouths meet for a wet kiss that turns hot and almost aggressive within seconds. If she kisses back like this then she can't be that surprised. I bet she was provoking me to kiss her.

Her arms wrap around my waist when I push her back and she gasps when we crash into the pool table. I don't care that I press her into it and that it must hurt in her lower back. I don't care that she whimpers when I kiss her hard and that she's having trouble breathing because of no more oxygen in her lungs. I have enough for both of us and can't hold back the moan when her hands wander lower on my back.

She must have gotten over the initial shock because she's now grabbing my ass and pulling me so incredibly close. I realize it's me who's having trouble breathing…

I hold on to her shoulders because the way her tongue enters my mouth makes my legs feel like jello and I wish it was me being pressed against the table so I won't sink to the floor.

As if rising to the surface after minutes under water, I gasp for air when Brittany pulls away and opens her eyes to look at me confusedly.

"That's really a bad idea since you're dating Quinn. Maybe we should stop-"

"Shut up… just shut up for one minute." I make her shut up by crashing my lips back against hers and letting my hands run through her hair. I love her hair.

My thigh slips between Brittany's when she readjusts our position and it causes a sigh to escape her mouth and land in mine. She'll do anything I want now because I remember how she would always lose control every time I did that while lying on my couch, making out. She loves my thighs…

Her lips taste awesome and maybe it's the cocktail but my pulse is racing when her hands are back on my butt and she wants me so close to her. It's goddamn hot in this basement – isn't it supposed to be cold? Who the fuck cares, this is the most amazing kiss I've gotten since… since Friday.

I detach my lips from hers and hungrily attack Brittany's jaw because her jaw is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. My hips rock forward when Brittany exhales a shaky breath because I need to hear that noise over and over again.

It turns into a perfect moan because I'm hitting sensitive area and she shudders in my arms when I keep sucking on her jaw. I can't believe how much I want her and how I was able to resist that craving all those months.

There is a pressure on my chest and at first I think it's my heart racing inside but when Brittany's hands are no longer on my butt but on my chest, I realize she's pushing me back.

"Whoa…hang on." She breathes and lets her hands rest on my shoulders. There is a distance between our bodies which I don't like but I know Brittany won't pull me back in. So I might as well look up into her eyes while panting heavily and wishing it wasn't over so soon.

"This is getting a little out of hands." She whispers and wets her lips. I bet her throat is dry and her lips feel bruised. Just like mine…

"But… I thought we were making out." I mutter and stare at her reddened cheeks. My hands are placed on her hips and it would be so easy to drag her in. A throaty chuckle causes me to look back into her eyes which seem bluer than ever before.

"Yeah but we're not anymore because there's Quinn."

"But-"

"No. Ok? No. I don't know what it is between the two of you but she called you babe and gives you those looks. Remember when you stopped me in your car because you had to think of Dave and felt weird because of that? Well..." She doesn't need to finish that sentence because I know what she means and why we're no longer kissing and doing other good stuff.

Carefully I get pushed back and when there is enough room between the table and us, Brittany steps away and my hands drop from her hips. She closes her eyes for a minute and shrugs.

"You can't just take whatever you feel like at the moment." She mumbles and I swallow a lump that is about to form in my throat. "And the fact that everyone is right upstairs and probably waiting for us… next time I'll look Quinn in the eyes I think I'll get really aggressive and… what I'm saying does not make too much sense but what I mean is that you can't-" She steps closer an presses a hand above my heart. It skips a beat. "You can't just want it all without thinking about the consequences. You and I have unfinished business but that doesn't mean you can just jump right back in. Neither can I and that's why I'll go back upstairs now. I need air..."

She stares at my lips and I wish she would lean in one more time. Instead she glances up into my eyes to make sure I understood. Her hand on my shoulder wanders up my neck and then I feel her thumb on my bottom lip. God...

I stumble after her when she turns around and gets to the stairs but I need a moment to collect myself before I climb them, too. I hear my friends' laughter and voices when they ask Brittany who won the game.

"Of course I won… Beat her at her own game." I hear Brittany's muffled voice and Puck's teasing laugh when I slowly go back upstairs.

Unfinished business she says? Damn right…damn right she is.

* * *

_**Leave a note if you have time! :) **_


	6. Dysfunctional

**Many thanks frogfeather, my Beta Bee :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 *Because I'm dysfunctional***

**-Santana-**

"Fergie… I'm such an idiot. What is wrong with me?"

Somehow my dog always knows when I'm sad or in low spirits. Whenever I come home she either wiggles her tail like crazy and jumps into my lap first thing or she just steps close to me like right now and puts her head on my thigh showing sympathy when I kneel down to her. Then she looks up with her big eyes and I swear she asks 'What's the matter?'

I pick her up and carry her to my couch where I lie down and Fergie curls into a ball by my side. She keeps glancing up to my face when I play with her fur and stroke over her head.

"Seriously… Brittany must think I'm such a jerk. And she's right. You think I missed my chance? For the second time?"

Fergie licks her nose and I wish I knew what that means. I really hope I didn't screw everything up. That kiss in Dave's basement not even an hour ago was more than just a kiss. In the physical and emotional way. It proved that Brittany still has feelings for me because you don't kiss like that for fun.

I hope there is still a chance… but in order to deserve one, I have to show her that I want it. The way I've been treating Brittany in the past isn't exactly the best way to do that. But I want it…

"I have to talk to her, don't I?" I mumble but Fergie has already fallen asleep. The answer is clear anyway. There's no way around…

* * *

**-Brittany-**

For the past two minutes Sam has been staring at me across the table in one of our favorite Cafés. I just told him about what happened with me and Santana on Thursday in Dave's basement and I think Sam's reaction means he's speechless.

"So…she kissed you? As in she went in first?" He outlines after a while.

"She basically attacked me with that kiss. Ok maybe I was provoking it a tiny bit but only because I was sick of us pretending we don't know what's going on."

"What _is _going on, Britt?"

I sigh and close my eyes for a second.

"What's going on is that we've been making fools of ourselves for the past eight months because we acted as if we couldn't stand each other anymore but secretly it was completely the opposite."

"So she admitted that she's still in love with you?"

"Sam… we only dated for one month. I don't know if she ever truly _fell in love _with me. I know we said 'I love you' back then but wasn't the time we dated too short to fall in love?"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

"No. I only have to look at you. And besides, it's not like you only developed feelings for each other when you started dating. It had been going on for much longer and the three of us know that."

I make a huffing noise because sometimes I think Sam knows me better than I do. Of course he's right. It was so easy to fall in love with Santana, no matter how short our relationship was. And even though we'd been nothing but mean to each other after we broke up, my feelings only grew stronger. Isn't that kind of a stupid reaction? Where are my natural instincts to protect myself?

"You're right… can't deny it." I mumble and take a sip of my coffee. "But what can I do? She's with Quinn and I want to slap her for it. Does she think I'm stupid? I know she's only doing it to get back at me but I'm starting to get worried. They seemed really into each other at Dave's place. What if Santana actually likes her?"

"Britt… five minutes ago you told me that Santana kissed you out of nowhere and that she had been all desperate and real about it. Why would she fall for someone like Quinn, now that she knows there is still something between you guys?"

"Ugh I don't know! This is making me sick! One minute we're throwing these intense glances, the other we're making out in the basement. And then we don't hear from each other over the weekend because we both have not the slightest clue what it means. Will it happen again? Is she thinking of me right now, too? I don't know what to think, you know?"

Sam nods and gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Love sucks. It's always the same. But don't worry so much, Britt… if it's meant to be then you and Santana will find a way back together. If you both want it, it's just a matter of time. You know, until she realizes she's being a fool and admits that you're the best thing that's ever happened to her."

The way Sam says it so bluntly makes my chest ache because I want it so much to be true.

I don't know how many street corners there are in Lima but Sam and I happen to run into this girl Maria at the first one we reach after stepping out of the Café and I guess some people would call it fate.

My cheeks feel hot with embarrassment when I look into her eyes for the first time and she realizes that I'm the one who stood her up not too long ago. I already feel bad about it because Sam was so disappointed but now that I'm actually standing face to face with the person that I was supposed to go on a date and I just didn't show up – I feel horrible.

"Oh, so that's what I missed." Maria purrs and checks me out from head to toe. I wish I could just walk away or transform into air so she would no longer be able to look at me. I'm that ashamed.

Thing is: Maria looks absolutely stunning. She's about my height and Sam did not lie when he described her to me. She's very pretty, Latina, has shoulder length dark hair and dark eyes and a body to die for. She does remind me of Santana but then again they're completely different. She seems younger than I am, maybe twenty-two. Which makes sense because Sam told me she's his younger sister's good friend.

There is a playful grin on her face and I dare to breathe normally because it doesn't look like she's going to rip off my head.

"Oh hi" I croak out and offer her my hand to shake. "Yeah I'm Brittany and I can't even begin to explain how awkward I feel right now. Will you take an apology or is it too late?"

Maria laughs and squeezes my hand before letting go.

"No worries, it's not like you signed a contract to go out with me. It's not the first time I got stood up, so… I survived."

"Seriously? Wow, now I feel even worse."

Sam pats my shoulder and then exchanges a quick look with Maria.

"Ladies, I'm actually in a hurry. Can I leave you two alone?"

"You are?" I ask puzzled because originally we planned to go to the movies after our coffee. We already have the tickets. Sammy Evans!

"Yeah totally forgot I have to be somewhere. See you later!" He kisses me on the cheek and grins at Maria before he storms off and I want to kick his butt for leaving me here alone with this girl and I have no idea what to do with her.

"So what are you up to?" She asks when it's just the two of us. I raise my shoulders and laugh nervously.

"Uhm… actually Sam and I were about to go watch a movie but now that he needs to be somewhere else, I guess I can forget about that."

"Oh. Did you already buy the tickets?"

"Yeah we had made reservations because this movie seems really popular and we wanted to make sure we get two seats."

"Which movie is it?"

"That Snow White story with the Twilight actress. Sam said it looks interesting so I thought why not."

"Right… too bad he had to go. You're still gonna watch it, right?"

Maria grins at me and it's easy to read her mind although I've only known her for literally three minutes.

"Well I've never been to the movies alone. It's kind of boring and… weird."

She laughs and crosses her arms in front of her chest while looking at me intently.

"You're right, that's absolutely boring. But it would be such a shame to throw away those tickets. How about I give you the opportunity to make up for the blind date?"

I bite on my bottom lip and tuck a stray of hair behind my ear which is something I always do when I get nervous or when I'm bashful. Maybe it's her straight forwardness that makes me feel a little uneasy but not in a strictly bad way.

"You mean you want to come watch the movie with me?" I ask and cause her to nod with cute smirk. "You don't have to be anywhere for the next two hours then?"

"No, I was on my way home but was just gonna hang in front of the TV. So what do you say? Do we get a second chance?"

Something inside me aches a little when she asks that question. I do want a second chance. But the Latina I want it with has even darker eyes and when she laughs my heart jumps.

Still I feel awfully bad for the way I stood Maria up without even contacting her first or sending her a text message with a simple apology. And it would be a waste to just throw away these tickets…

"You know what? It's totally Sam's loss because this movie looks awesome. Shall we?"

Maria beams and nods with excitement. And that's how I find myself walking next to her on the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

* * *

I also find myself buying Maria popcorn and drinks because now that I see how funny and nice she is, I think she really deserves them after I didn't show up on our date.

The movie is great and every ten minutes she whispers something into my ear by leaning into me. Her comments on the movie make me laugh because she's convinced that Charlize Theron and Kristen Stewart are having an affair in real life.

When the movie is over and we exit the theater, we automatically make our way to a park because she said she feels like walking a few steps and so I think; why not?

I learn that she's been single for almost two years because she finds it hard to find someone. Which is hard to believe because the way she looks and behaves almost forces you to be attracted to her. When she asks about my dating life, I get silent for a while because how the hell do you explain that?

"There is someone I like but I have pretended to not like her for the past eight months."

Maria furrows and asks me to tell her more about it.

"I guess our relationship, no matter how short it was, was one of the most amazing things I have experienced and when it didn't last I kind of couldn't believe it. I wasn't ready to fully commit so obviously that was the reason we broke up but I couldn't believe it just ended so easily, you know? But we work together so it was hard to forget about her and we kept snapping at each other all the time. It really hurt sometimes but I didn't want to show it because I was to blame in the first place. And lately a few things have happened that confuse me so badly…"

"What things?" Maria asks and bumps her hand against mine to encourage me. I feel a bit weird because we only just met but then again she seems interested.

"Well for starters we kissed. Actually I kissed her because she had been taking care of me in a scary situation and it overwhelmed me so much which resulted in me kissing her. And then she kissed me back a couple days later and I have no idea what it means since there is another girl involved at the same time. I mean she can't just kiss me when there is someone else, right? She can't have both of us."

Maria bends down to pick up a flower from the grass and looks at it for a while.

"I agree, that's a nasty game to play. But do you think she's just playing with you? What kind of kiss was it the second time? Just a smooch or you know…"

I chuckle in slight embarrassment because the memory of what happened in Dave's basement makes my face feel hot.

"It was definitely not just a smooch. And I don't think she's playing with me because it felt too real for that. I got reminded of how passionate our time together was and I wanted us to go back there but it's not going to happen just like that. We must both want it and admit it and stop with the silly games."

"Right… But you guys didn't hook up ever since you broke up?"

I look to the side and into Maria's face because that question kind of takes me off guard.

"No we didn't." I take a breath and shake my head. "Actually we never did."

"Huh?" Maria sounds confused and sometimes I still wonder why, too. "You mean you never got to third base? Why the hell not?"

I hide my face in the palms of my hands because not only am I totally flustered but I also get reminded of how long it's been that I actually slept with someone.

"I know this sounds weird but you have to know that we only dated for one month. Believe me it's not like I didn't want to or that I didn't feel comfortable with her but somehow I was just blocked because I had only gotten out of a relationship and the way I had developed such deep feelings for Santana in the shortest time made me think that we were moving way too fast. Now I think that was really stupid of me because I was just being a drama queen."

While I'm talking Maria listens to me carefully and I hope I'm not boring her with my story.

"But didn't you say your relationship was very passionate?"

"Oh yeah it was. Just because we didn't go all the way, doesn't mean we were being innocent and didn't go pretty far at times." I wink at her and Maria suppresses laughter by clearing her throat.

I spare her the details but it doesn't stop me from thinking about it. It wasn't just me thinking we were moving too fast. Also were we simply being a little old fashioned about it because on our first date I slept on her couch even though we both knew we wanted more. On our second date we ended up lying on her bed but touching boobs over the shirt was as far as it got and honestly I loved those small steps we took. It made everything much more intense and special.

It's not like we could keep our hands off each other completely because even though I had made it clear that I wanted to take things slow, Santana's hand soon got lost under my shirt almost every single time we watched a movie together and she was lying behind me. I wasn't complaining after all. And what she could do with her thigh between my legs while lying on top of me definitely made me lose control so easily...

We were like teenagers exploring each other's bodies with awareness and who enjoyed every step of the way before they would finally sleep with each other for the first time. Except that we never got to that point because we ended it. Nights I have spent awake, wondering what it would be like with Santana and I don't know why it was all so special. We both have had sex before with other people and have made our experiences but somehow with us it was different and I wanted to savor every moment, every touch. Santana never complained and I know she loved the pace of our physical relationship just as much.

Once Maria and I have made our way through the park and back, she offers to walk me home. For the last couple meters we talk about the movie we watched and what it means to study law since she's in her junior year and only comes here on the weekend or during vacation to visit friends and family. It's really nice talking to her because she just seems very open and honestly interested.

"Listen I'm sorry I babbled so much about my weird situation. I'm sure there would have been other interesting topics to talk about." I apologize once we reach my place and we're about to say goodbye.

"No worries, I love talking about stuff like that. But you know if you ever feel like talking about other topics we can always hang out again."

She smiles sweetly when I pull the key to the door out of my bag and I wonder if she's hinting on going out on a date.

"You know, only if you feel like it. Tonight I'll head back to college but soon I'll be on summer vacation so… you still got my number, right?"

I nod and feel the blush when she leans in and kisses me on the cheek to say goodbye. Then she puts the flower she picked up behind my ear and I can't hide a big smile.

"Bye Brittany" She says and chuckles when she turns around and makes her way back to the street.

"Bye!" I yell when she's already gone a couple steps and I wonder if she will take a bus or walk all the way back to wherever she lives. With a smile I decide that I just had a really good time with this girl and that maybe Sam was right when he said we would fit together well.

But when I turn to open the door I know this thought is silly. Because there is just one person I want to fit with. And if Santana doesn't realize it, then I don't think I want anyone else…

* * *

**-Santana-**

The expression on Dave's face when he enters the teacher's lounge makes me stop sipping my coffee because I can tell he is fuming with rage. It's something that only happens when his team loses a game otherwise he's such a calm person. What the hell must have happened?

Puck who's sitting next to me is probably thinking the same thing because he silently chews on his bagel and observes how Dave scans the room and then approaches Brittany and Tina who are standing next to the coffee machine and waiting for their after-work-coffee.

The smile on Brittany's face fades when she sees Dave stomping towards her.

"Hey what's up?" She asks friendly but Dave raises a hand.

"Brittany! One of your stupid kids ruined my car! I can't believe you would let them play near the parking lots!"

My eyes widen and I wonder how one of Brittany's kids could have possibly ruined Dave's car, especially when I know that her kids _never _play near the parking lots.

"Excuse me?" Brittany exclaims but her voice sounds weak because she's probably just as surprised as everyone else in the teacher's lounge. Quinn, Mike and Rachel who are also sitting by the table wordlessly stare at Dave and Brittany.

"What the hell are you talking about and why can't you say it in a normal tone?" Brittany demands and I probably would have reacted the same way but the thing is, I _do _know why Dave barks at her like that.

Obviously there is something wrong with his car but also hasn't he been able to forget about the fact that Brittany wasn't interested in him. At first he tried to just accept it and still be her friend. But then he came to talk to me and Puck about it and said that his feelings were crushed because he seriously thought that Brittany had been flirting back at him whenever he tried.

Silly Dave…

"I'm talking about one of your kids throwing stones at my SUV! The car's new and now there is a giant dent on the hood!"

"Calm down Dave, you're acting crazy." Brittany says sternly and I catch her glance for one second. "How do you know it was one of my kids? They don't do stuff like that… yeah they tend to be quite energetic at times but they don't go throw stones at-"

"But I freaking saw them just before! Kids at that age do stupid things but I don't think it's ok that you just let them! Please tell your brats where they're allowed to play and where they have to stay away from!"

"Dave"

The way Brittany stands there all baffled and confused and the way Dave thinks he can talk down on her like that is too much and I interfere.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's gotten into you?" I ask and cause Dave to turn around. "School's been out for over an hour, what the kids do afterwards is not Brittany's responsibility. Even if it was, there's no reason to act so aggressively."

He stares at me and I can see how he clenches his fingers. Then he looks around and seems to realize that he's been catching all the attention in the room and his facials soften.

Without saying another word he throws a look at Brittany before he storms out of the teacher's lounge. Puck sighs and drops his bagel.

"Why don't I go after him because it looks like he could use someone to talk…" He mumbles and gets up from the table to follow Dave outside.

Brittany and I exchange a look but she's not smiling at me. Maybe she's surprised that I stood up for her or maybe she thinks it wasn't necessary. Ever since Thursday we've only talked real quick and about stuff that's not important. It was something about school and so I still don't know what's going on inside of her and how she feels about us making out last week.

I promised Fergie that I would talk to Brittany but I yet have to make good on that.

When Tina starts talking to Brittany about how immature Dave's behavior was, we break eye contact and I return to finishing my coffee. But my eyes stay trained on her because I hope it'll help me think of ways to approach her and talk about what is going on between us.

Unfortunately staring at her blonde hair and the pink shade on her cheeks isn't helping me to focus at all.

* * *

It's three hours later when Fergie and I are sitting in the middle of our living room and she's shaking with excitement. She just learned how to give her tiny paw and earned some delicious piece of cheese in return. Usually she never gets anything else than her dog food and that's why she's wiggling her tail like crazy when I give her a second piece just because she's so cute.

A knock on the door interrupts our joyful get together and I wonder who might want something from me at 8pm. I pick up Fergie and carry her to the door because otherwise she'll go hide somewhere under the table. Whenever I have visitors she's extremely skeptical. But when I open the door and Fergie and I see who's standing there, we're speechless.

"You're here?" I ask dopey and find it a very dumb question right after I say it. "I mean… hi."

Brittany smiles weakly and mumbles a "hey". Then her eyes lighten up when she sees who I'm holding in my arms.

"Oh hi!" She says softly and reaches out a hand to stroke over Fergie's head. My dog leans into the touch and if I wasn't so confused about Brittany's appearance, I'd probably just enjoy the interaction wordlessly.

"Did something happen? Why are you here?"

Brittany looks up and it stings when I see that she's having a hard time looking into my eyes.

"Oh uh… I was kind of in the neighborhood and wanted to step by real quick."

"You're always kind of in the neighborhood because that's where you live."

"Right. Can I come in?"

I nod and put Fergie back on the floor after closing the door once Brittany has stepped inside.

Of course Brittany is now the center of Fergie's attention and I watch how my dog makes Brittany giggle by sitting right next to her feet.

"Seriously though… what made you come here? Last time you came for a visit was months ago."

Brittany clears her throat and makes a few steps into the living room. She's playing with her fingers nervously and when I look closer I can see her hands are speckled with different colors as she must have done some art project with her kids today.

"I uhm… I came here to say thanks for the way you said something to Dave this afternoon. I was so puzzled when he yelled at me out of nowhere. Later I realized that he was probably just so upset because he's still disappointed that I didn't go out with him."

"Yeah but that's no reason to talk to you like that. I didn't mean to barge in like that but I just thought Dave needed to know he was acting like a jerk."

Brittany nods and then bends down because Fergie is pressing into one of her legs. She kneels down next to her and Fergie takes it as an invitation to jump into Brittany's lap. The laugh that follows warms my heart and the dog-kisses that Fergie gives to Brittany are adorable. Why do these two love each other so much? They have hardly seen each other in the past but they seem to have this bond that you can't define. Well… I can't blame either of them for adoring the other.

"She likes you." I comment when Brittany kisses the tiny head. "I don't know what she finds so special about you though."

Brittany clicks her tongue at my playful voice and shoots a funny look.

"My God she's the cutest dog I know… I miss her."

I swallow at that and tear my eyes away from the reunion. I sit down on my couch and don't know what I'm supposed to say. Should I offer something to drink?

Just when I know how I would form the sentence to ask her, she looks up and the sweet smile that Fergie caused is gone. She looks at me with seriousness and I wonder what comes next.

"There is something else actually…" Uh oh. My heart starts beating uncontrollably fast.

"Ok?"

"It's… it's Quinn."

I press my lips together because I immediately feel like an idiot. I wish I had never started the whole thing.

"U-huh?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and when she looks at me, I can see her inner conflict.

"I don't know how you tell you this but she… I saw her… today when I was about to go home I went to get my bicycle and then I saw her from a distance with this guy and they were… kissing."

Brittany looks at me and the bad conscience is written in her face as if it's her who did something wrong.

"Oh" I exhale and try to find words to say but this is pretty much the least thing I expected to hear.

"I mean I always thought it can't be anything too serious between you two because I was so sure you were just trying to get my attention. But when I saw that you actually do get along well and your flirting seemed so real, I was suddenly insecure. So I was even more confused when I saw Quinn with this guy because she did it behind your back and I wondered if she just pretended to like you but why would she? I'm confused and also I guess I'm sorry that Quinn is making out with someone else… I just thought I had to let you know what I saw because I would have felt weird otherwise."

Brittany has her hand still on Fergie's back and it looks like the dog is about to fall asleep any minute. I didn't think my conscience about the whole Quinn thing could get any worse but here comes Brittany all innocent and tells me she saw Quinn with someone. Of course this must have been the guy Quinn told me about and now Brittany thinks Quinn is "cheating" on me. It's official – I'm the greatest idiot in the history of mankind. Time to come clean.

"Brittany… I'm so dumb. Please don't freak out now but this guy was Quinn's boyfriend. Or he soon will be because they've been going out for a while. God this sounds really stupid but Quinn wasn't doing this behind my back because we never… there was never anything going on. You were right when you thought I made that up. She just played along."

Brittany narrows her eyes and her soft look turns vicious. Seriously I think she's going to attack me any second and bite my head off. She shakes her head slowly and then exhales a gasp.

"So you're saying you _did _play games with me by flirting with Quinn and making me believe you actually like her? You're saying you were trying to make me jealous by pretending you were interested in someone else? What are you, twelve?"

I get up and step in front of Brittany where I sink down on the floor so we're on eye level.

"Britt I know it's silly and I don't know why I didn't just stop it when I saw it wasn't working-"

"Oh it _worked_." Brittany interrupts and shrugs. Her expressions turn bitter and she looks to the floor. "You have no idea how jealous I was even though I had a feeling this was all just show."

My heart throbs in my chest at Brittany's honesty.

"But it was silly, I shouldn't have done it." I mumble.

"True. It was stupid. And I feel like an idiot because I still believed it and because it's so easy for you to mess with my feelings!"

"What? No!" The warm feeling I got in my chest replaces with desperation when I see how upset Brittany is about the whole thing. "No, I didn't mean to mess with your feelings."

"But you still easily do because I'm so sensitive when it comes to you!" Her eyes glisten and they mirror the feeling of the lump in my throat. "You see, everything you do affects me somehow. Because I always wonder if you say things to catch my attention or if you just really want to annoy me. I don't get you Santana because when you kissed me in Dave's basement I was so sure there is still so much between us but then the next day you don't even look at me and I wonder if it's because you're scared or because you don't _want _to talk!"

I shake my head vigorously and try to explain to her that I wanted to talk to her but didn't know how because I don't know how to function when she makes me feel so many things at one time.

She stands up and I grab her wrist but she shakes it off.

"Britt, wait please! I want to explain. Let's talk now."

"But now I'm mad at you! And at the same time I want to kiss you – don't you see you make me completely dysfunctional?" Those are my words…

"I…" But I don't know what to say. "Please can we try to talk…"

But Brittany shakes her head and ignores Fergie who looks at us utterly confused.

"Right at this moment I am too upset to have a proper conversation with you because I have no idea what I'm supposed to think. I want to be mad but I also want to be close to you and that's not a good combination. Maybe I should go for a walk or something and clear my head."

I swallow and watch how Brittany approaches the door.

"Can we… can we talk later?" I croak out and hope so much that Brittany will say yes.

"What, tonight?"

"Yeah"

"No...Let's talk tomorrow."

I nod defeated because I don't want to push her but then again I won't be able to sleep tonight if can't clear everything up.

"Maybe after school we can go somewhere?" She suggests and I can only accept.

"Ok"

Brittany's eyes pierce into mine for a few impactful seconds and then she opens the door to step outside.

When she's gone I slap my hand against my forehead and sink back down to the floor and feel a wet nose pressed against my arm shortly after.

"This is a disaster!" I gasp and pat Fergie's head because she probably thinks I'm mad at her. "Did you just hear all that? Why can't we talk normally? I make everything worse all the time!"

A hot teardrop rolls down my cheek and I don't bother wiping it off. How am I supposed to wait until tomorrow? I need to tell Brittany that I wanted to kiss her, too – why didn't I say that before?

"Fergie…" I mumble and get up on my feet. "I'm sorry but I need to at least try to make things right. Just go to sleep and I'll be back later, ok?" Sometimes I feel silly that I keep talking to my dog like she's going to respond but as long as nobody watches me, I don't care.

"Bye!" I yell and grab my car key because walking there would take too long and I want to talk to Brittany as soon as possible.

* * *

**-Brittany-**

I'm still fuming when I slam the door behind me. God! Why is it so impossible for me to act like a normal human being around Santana? Why does she have this impact on me? Did I just make too much of a scene? But I have all the rights to make a scene because… because she makes me feel this chaotic mess of feelings!

"Hey Britt?"

I hear Lauren's voice and when I turn my head I see her sitting on the couch watching TV. Have I just been standing in the living room motionless and wondering how Santana can make me feel all those things?

"You good?"

"Oh. Hi. Sorry I didn't see you there. Yeah I'm alright, just a little…"

"Hey isn't that Santana out there?" Lauren asks and I flip around to see where she's pointing out through the window. "It's Santana getting out of her car. I wonder what she's doing here…"

I close my eyes for a moment because why does it not surprise me that she came after me? I brace myself before I let Lauren know that Santana is here for me.

Then I go back to the door and open it. I don't know what she has to say. But it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Originally I said this would be 5 chapters but this was already number 6. ****I promise the next chapter (which is the last or second last one) will make up for the cliffhanger! Kisses and more to come ;)**


	7. Good

**Thank you for the feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 *Because she's good***

**-Brittany-**

Santana is standing on the sidewalk across the street where I live and her car makes a beeping noise when she locks it. I lean against the door frame and cross my arms in front of my chest and watch how she checks the street before making a step into it.

She stops abruptly when she sees me already waiting for her. Our eyes lock over the distance and I slowly shake my head. What part of "tomorrow after school" did she not understand?

"Seriously? You're just gonna have your way although I said I don't want to talk right now?" I yell across the street and Santana's shoulders drop. She tilts her head to the side and I can see the desperate expression even though we're standing meters apart.

"First of all" She begins and puts her hands on her hips. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing comfortable pants and a shirt because she probably didn't plan to leave the house anymore. "_You're _the one who showed up at _my _doorstep and then ran off, so it's not my fault I'm here. And secondly don't tell me you were just going to bed, close your eyes and fall asleep after what happened. You would have stayed awake all night just like me so you can be thankful I'm here to talk this out."

I'm pretty sure all my neighbors who have a window opened can follow our conversation and from the corner of my eye I can see Lauren's face behind the glass, too.

"Ok then" I counter and shrug. "Talk"

If she's here and wants to clear this so badly then let her have it. Apparently Santana is a bit perplexed because now that she's supposed to speak, nothing comes out of her mouth when she opens it.

"Come on… what is it that you want to say? How about you start with explaining why exactly you made that thing with Quinn up. What were you trying to reach? You got me jealous but then what? What was your plan?" I pierce my eyes into hers and our eye contact only gets interrupted for a second when a car passes by.

Santana stands there looking utterly helpless and trying to move me to pity but I decide to stay cold until I know why she's here.

"Can I come in?" She asks tentatively and I take a minute to think about it.

If I let her in I can't guarantee anything. Maybe I'll scream and yell at her for being so childish, maybe I'll grab and kiss her and won't let go all night. I'm feeling everything at one time.

Eventually I decide to give in because I know we won't be able to talk this out with a street separating us.

"Fine…if you promise to be completely honest with me." I state and wave her over. Santana's face lights up and without looking to her left or right, she steps into the street.

"No, stop!" I yell and make a step forward but it's already too late.

A cyclist I had seen coming around a corner tries to stop in time but grazes Santana's elbow and hip. The speed and force cause both of them to lose balance and with an earsplitting noise the bike falls over and Santana and the cyclist land on the concrete.

My heart skips at least three beats when I stare at the accident right in front of me but when I see that they are both moving and I can hear a pained moan, I hurry over as fast as I can.

"Oh my God, are you guys ok?" I ask and try to find out who is inured worse.

Santana is already sitting up but stares at her knee in terror. I get down next to her and swallow because her sweatpants are ripped and there's blood on her knee but other than that she seems ok. The woman who hit her is getting back on her feet and takes a deep breath. She's wearing a helmet and when she turns to the side I can see a scratch on her arm.

"Goddamned, are you fucking blind?" The woman yells and turns to face Santana on the ground. "Where did you learn how to cross the fucking street, huh? Never heard of looking to the side before you walk? You could have easily killed both of us!" The woman is furious and I can't blame her. Santana stepped into the street like a clueless child.

"I'm sorry" She mumbles and looks up to the woman. "I didn't see you coming-"

"Because you didn't even look! Fucking bitch – you're gonna pay for that bike!"

"Whoa hey, come on. Try to calm down." I interfere and get up to step closer to the woman.

"Let's have a look at everything first. Are you hurt other than the scratch on your arm? Luckily you wore a helmet but somewhere else maybe? What about your legs?" I ask with a calm voice and let my eyes wander over the woman's body. She must be about our age and other than the scratch she looks fit and healthy.

"No, I think I'm alright." She mumbles while checking her body for bruises. When she does so, I make sure Santana is ok. She nods when I throw her a questioning look.

"Ok, good. What about your bike? Is it broken?" I want to know and help the woman pick it up. After having a close look at it, she lets me know that the handlebars are bit crooked but that everything else looks alright.

I offer her to give her my phone number in case the bicycle mechanic needs to fix something but the woman has calmed down and smiles at me weakly before saying it's ok.

She even asks if she can help Santana getting up but I'm already there and pulling her on her feet.

"I'm really sorry, I should have looked first." Santana mutters embarrassed and allows me to guide her arm over my shoulder so I can make sure she won't fall over again.

"Yeah well, I hope your knee isn't badly injured." The woman replies and mumbles a quick goodbye before she walks off pushing the bike in front of her.

I hold Santana tightly around her waist and help her making two steps.

"Is that ok? You think something's broken?" I ask worriedly when she whimpers.

"No, no… it just hurts because some skin came off when I fell on my knee. Do you maybe have something to disinfect the wound?"

"Of course. Let's get inside."

Santana nods and when I look into her face, I can see a tear in her eye. I don't know if it's the pain or the embarrassment. Maybe it's also the fact that I'm basically holding her in my arms and guiding her into my house.

I think it might be a little bit of all.

* * *

When I awkwardly close the door behind me because I'm sort of carrying both our weights, I hear Lauren's voice.

"Holy crap that looked so scary." She says and stares at me and Santana when she follows us into the kitchen. "That cycling chick came out of nowhere! And then BAM – man down! It was like a scene in an action movie, you guys should have seen your faces when it happened. The woman was like _'shiiiit'_ and Brittany was like _'oh my Goood'_ and Santana was like_ 'What's wrong?'_ and then BAM, right?"

I throw an annoyed look at Lauren because yes, I was there when it happened.

"Why didn't you come outside and help us?" I want to know and help Santana to sit down on a kitchen chair. She grimaces when she tries to bend her knee. "Hold still" I demand before kneeling in front of her and narrowing my eyes to have a better look.

"Because I kind of knew you guys could take care of the situation. Also it was pretty cool to see from behind a window. Almost like an action movie."

I clique my tongue and tell Lauren to either shut up or leave us alone. With one last look at Santana's bloody wound she walks out of the kitchen and disappears into her room.

"I'll go get the first aid kit and some water, ok? We need to clean this before it gets infected."

Santana nods silently and when our eyes meet for a quick look, I can't help but feel pity for her. She really looks miserable.

It only takes me two minutes to get everything ready but when I try to clean the wound I get hindered by the fabric of her sweatpants. The rip is too small and so I look up at her.

"Could you take them off?" I ask and detect a sudden pink shade on her cheeks. She bites on her lip and takes the cotton pad I drenched in alcohol out of my hand.

"It's alright, I can take care of it." She mumbles and I accept. I get up on my feet and turn around to let her do her thing.

She's not one of my kindergarten kids. Of course she can take care of it herself. I get a glass from out of a cupboard and fill it with water to bridge the time. I hear how she pulls down her sweats and gasps shortly after.

"You ok?" I ask without turning around.

"Yeah. But this shit freaking hurts. Your kids must hate you whenever they hurt themselves on the playground and you have to clean their wounds."

I chuckle because they do hate me for like three minutes until the pain has gone.

"Britt?"

I turn around and my eyes automatically land on her bare leg. She's still wearing the sweatpants on her other leg and she looks bit lost with the bloody pad in her hand. "Do you maybe have some shorts for me to wear or something? These are kind of ruined…"

I gaze at her lost in thoughts and get snapped back when she clears her throat.

"Uh, sure! Hang on, I'll be right back." I scurry out of the kitchen and into my bedroom where I get my most comfortable shorts.

"Thanks" She smiles when I hand them to her and she takes her sweatpants and shoes off to switch into the shorts.

Seeing Santana in my clothes makes it hard to look away.

"Here's some water. Do you need anything else? Pain killers?" I ask and watch how she applies a band aid to cover the scratch.

"No thanks. I'm alright. I just hope the lady with the bike is alright, too. I seriously didn't see her coming."

I press my lips together and smile compassionately when Santana shrugs softly.

"I guess it was my fault because I waved you over." I try to make her feel better but Santana laughs and shakes her head.

"Nah… I was just dumb."

I laugh, too and hold back a _'maybe a little'_.

"So do you want me to give you a ride home or anything?" I ask after a while and Santana looks up confusedly.

"But we haven't even talked, yet. I didn't come here only to get hit by a cyclist. Please Britt, can we talk about stuff? I… I need to." The pleading in her voice makes my heart ache and so I agree.

"Okay. But I have a suggestion."

Santana looks at me expectantly.

"How about we go into my room and sit down on my bed while talking? You can rest you leg and it's more comfortable. Because this might take a while." I didn't realize my voice is trembling until now.

"Ok. Good idea." Santana encourages me and carefully gets up. I lead the way through the living room, this time without body contact because she's able to walk on her own.

* * *

**-Santana-**

"Wow…" I mumble when we enter Brittany's room because it's been a while that I saw this one from the inside. I hope she didn't hear me saying 'wow' because that would be kind of embarrassing.

"Do you want to lie down? I can put a pillow under your knee." Brittany says softly and motions to the bed.

I chuckle and sit down on the mattress.

"It's just a scratch, Britt. I'm not gonna lose my leg." Actually it hurts like crazy but I don't want to be a baby.

She smiles insecurely and sits down on the opposite side. We got from yelling across the street to almost whispering across her queen-sized bed. All because I didn't look to my left.

The pain in my knee kept me distracted for a while but now that we're alone in her room and about to talk, I get nervous and scared. I'm scared there is nothing to save because she's too disappointed.

"I thought getting you jealous would make you look at me." I speak up and fumble on Brittany's blanket. "My plan was to get your attention and make you realize you still wanted me." I feel silly while saying it but come on. I walked into a bicycle today – I don't think it can get any worse.

"You thought me getting _angry_ at you would make me want you? Because that's what happened; I got super angry at you whenever I saw you and Quinn."

"But an hour ago at my place you said that it worked. You said you were jealous."

"Jealous and angry, Santana. But why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you just _ask_ if I still liked you?"

I give her a pointed look because if it was that simple, we wouldn't have spent eight months apart.

"Be honest, Britt… It was nearly impossible to talk to each other in a normal way because we were both hurt. I was still hurt because you didn't want to commit and you were hurt because I started being mean to you."

Brittany sighs deeply and sinks onto the mattress until she's lying on her back. I look down at her and eventually do the same. We're lying next to each other and stare at the ceiling.

"But I _did_ want to commit." She says softly and a feeling of hope starts to fill my chest. "I just wasn't ready because of Lana and because you and I were happening so fast."

At the inside I wince at the mentioning of Brittany's ex-girlfriend.

"The feelings I had for you overwhelmed me and then I blew it…"

I turn my head to the side so I can look at her. Even though I can only see half of her face, I can tell there is regret written across it.

"You're not the only one who blew it. I should have been more understanding instead of quit talking to you. I should have given you more time but I guess I was just so disappointed that you didn't want to be in a relationship. I was stupid…"

Brittany turns her head to me and the throbbing in my chest increases.

"Of course I wanted a relationship. The time was just not right. You're not stupid, Santana – I am. Because if I remember correctly, it was _me_ who asked _you_ out first. I should have waited until I was fully ready."

"But if you had waited, then I would have taken it upon myself and made a move. Can we just say we both made mistakes and both were a little stupid? And blind?"

Brittany smirks and nods softly. And when I feel a hand on my stomach I almost jump off the bed. I manage to stay calm although my insides are flying and I enjoy the warmth of her hand.

She is now lying close to me on her side and if I turned my body towards her, our lips could easily brush. But my knee is stopping me from making any bigger movements and so I just lie there and gaze to the side.

"I hated Camilla" Brittany mumbles with a not so guilty tone and it makes me chuckle. Why is she thinking of Camilla now? It's kind of cute though.

"She didn't mean anything." I state because it's true. "And I hated Dave."

Brittany clicks her tongue because we both know that nothing happened with Dave.

"I still can't believe you thought I'd go out with him." Then she looks away in slight embarassment. "I haven't been with anyone."

It makes me feel endlessly guilty. On one hand because other than Brittany I _have_ hooked up with other people and on the other hand because Brittany deserves to find happiness. She deserves someone who cares for her and who takes her out on amazing dates. Someone who kisses her goodnight at the end of every day and makes her coffee in the morning. Someone who makes love to her all night and cherishes every inch of her body because it's so beautiful. Her body really is beautiful. And so are her personality and her way to be with children. She's one of the good ones and all the kids love her for it. And I do, too.

"You said you wanted me to be completely honest tonight, right?" I ask and wait until Brittany nods cautiously. I take a breath and cup Brittany's hand that is still resting on my belly.

"I feel bad about it but at the same time I can't deny that I'm glad you haven't been with anyone. I shouldn't have, either."

Brittany closes her eyes and leans in to kiss my shoulder. It's such a sweet gesture, it almost makes me cry. I collect all the courage I need and squeeze her hand before parting my lips.

"I'm still so crazy about you, Britt. And if there's another chance for us then I'll do anything to make it work." I hold my breath and peer to the side to not miss Brittany's reaction.

Her eyes wander back and forth between mine and my lips and I want to kiss her so badly to make my point. So with one gentle move I turn my body to face hers.

"Ooow- fuck!" I hiss in pain and close my eyes to stop the tears that immediately sting in my eyes.

"What? What is it? Did I hurt your knee? Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"No! I bumped into your leg when I turned. Damn it hurts so badly." I gasp and push myself up on my elbow to look down at my knee.

The band aid is basically soaked and there's already a bloodstain on the covers.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was still bleeding." I mutter and sit up.

Brittany shoots up from the bed, too and hurries out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry! I'll go get you a bigger band aid and a bandage!"

She's back in no time and this time I let her take care of the wound. She applies a new plaster and makes sure it won't fall off by putting a thin bandage around it. With her careful fingers I don't feel any pain during the procedure and I just watch her concentrated face.

"Can you try to lie on your other side? I brought some ice and it might soothe the pain a little."

I nod and slowly turn on my right side. The pain pulsates through my leg and at this point I'll let her try anything to make it better. She crawls over the blanket and lies down behind me.

The excitement of her spooning me like this gets quickly replaced by a shocking cold on my thigh and something like a moan escapes my lips because I was not prepared.

"Sorry" She whispers with a chuckle and lets the ice wrapped in a towel wander down until it gets softly placed on my knee. I close my eyes at the feeling because that's exactly what I needed.

"Does that feel alright?" Brittany asks and I can tell she's hovering over me to see my face.

"Yeah. Feels awesome." I mumble and keep my eyes closed, the pain slowly easing.

After a while I feel warm lips on my shoulder and just like the ice it shocks me at first. Her lips stay connected to my skin until I open my eyes and turn my head to look up at Brittany.

"Did you mean what you said? You know… before your knee bumped into my leg?" She whispers. Her hand is still resting on my thigh to hold the ice and the way her whole body presses into me from behind together with her blue eyes is making it kind of hard to breathe.

"Of course I did… why would I make it up?"

Brittany laughs and tilts her head to the side.

"Uh because you tend to make up stuff that's not true just to get my attention."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

I guess I can't deny that. But I need Brittany to know that of course I meant what I said before. So I reach up and cup her cheek with my hand. Maybe the angle is not very comfortable but I don't care when I pull her face down and press our lips together. Just now I'm aware of how much I wanted to kiss her ever since she showed up at my place.

But I'm glad we didn't force a hot-angry- kiss while we were still arguing. This is so much better. She reciprocates the kiss immediately and her lips wrap around my bottom one. Warmth shoots through my chest and my stomach and I'm pretty sure the ice on my knee is melting even faster now.

A sigh escapes her lips when she pulls back and looks down at me. Her cheek feels so hot against my hand and the way her face glows, I'd say the rest of her body is on fire, too.

"Don't pull away yet" I breathe and lift my head desperately looking for more. But she only pulls further away and looks straight into my eyes.

Then her blue orbs wander over my face and I almost can't stand the wait. Does she not want this?

She turns her face to kiss the palm of my hand and then she smiles down at me.

"Sorry… for a moment I wasn't sure this is really happening. You don't know how much I wished this was reality the past couple nights. But here we are lying in bed and we're kissing."

I chuckle and bite on my lip when I look up.

"Well we're not really kissing right at this moment. I mean we were but then you stopped because you couldn't believe it. Now that you know it's actually happening… can we go back to doing it?"

Brittany doesn't answer, instead she leans down and crashes our lips together once more. Eight months no kissing… there is a lot we missed and need to make up for. This is a pretty good start, especially when Brittany opens her mouth and waits for me to mirror her actions before carefully tasting me with her tongue.

I'm melting in her arms and I wish my stupid knee wouldn't hurt so badly because I want to roll us over and straddle Brittany's hips so I can deepen that kiss. I need more of her and more of what we're doing.

It looks like she has the same thing in mind because her hand on my knee starts roaming up. It's cold because she was holding the ice but it only takes a couple seconds to warm up. I can't suppress the soft moan when her hand squeezes my hip and runs up my side.

She keeps kissing me so delicately and I'm sure she can hear the beating of my heart when her hand finds rest on my stomach once more. I wish I wasn't wearing my shirt because I remember her fingertips were always so soft against my skin. This is what I often did to her, too. Just lie behind her and let my hand disappear under her shirt to play with her warm skin and feel the muscles twitch under my touch.

Her breath is shaky against my cheek when we pull apart to get some air. Her curious hand still exploring more of my upper body. I could do this all night…

"I missed this" I husk and sigh contently when her fingers tickle around my belly button.

"Tell me about it." Brittany mumbles and her lips hum against my shoulder. "Before I forget; there is one." She adds and I knit my eyebrows together when I look up into her face.

"A what?" I want to know.

"You said if there is still a chance for us… there _is_ one."

I get lost in her eyes and can't describe the feeling inside me when she nods to emphasize her words. To me this sounds like she wants to give us another try and I feel like hugging the world when it's finally out there.

With utter carefulness in order to prevent another bloody knee, I turn onto my back so my neck will stop hurting and I can look at Brittany better. Her hand stays under my shirt and her eyes are glued to mine.

"Let's take one step at a time, ok? I want to do it right this time." I speak and put my hand at the back of her neck. She nods and smiles softly. "No more missed chances, Britt…"

Brittany leans in and pecks my nose.

"We'll never miss one again because eight months is way too long to spend apart."

"It felt like _years_." I add dramatically and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully. "Seriously though… let's never be so silly ever again."

Brittany assures with a kiss and smiles against my lips.

Maybe she'll ask me to stay the night. Maybe I'll have to remind her that Fergie is waiting at home and I'll ask her to come stay at my place. Either way I'll make sure we use the hours until morning to make up on all the kisses we've missed.

* * *

**One more chapter to come – thank you all for reading!**


	8. Mine

**Last chapter! Thank you all :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 *Because she's mine***

**-Brittany-**

My pulse is racing and my fingers are shaking because of the adrenalin that is pumping through my body. I am so scared that somebody might burst into the teacher's lounge any second but never would I want her to stop what she's doing.

She's standing between my legs while I'm sitting on the table and she kisses me furiously while her hand keeps squeezing my right breast. Her other arm is wrapped around my lower back and makes sure I get pulled into her just fine. I can't believe this is the fifth time this week that I find myself sitting on the table in the teacher's lounge with my legs spread and my body absolutely out of control.

"You're so hot right now" Santana breathes between two kisses and I put my arms around her shoulders to hold her close because I'm almost bursting with desire.

"And you are always hot" I counter with a moan I've been trying to hold back ever since she attacked me right after Tina left the room and it was just the two of us. "But babe we have to stop. The bell just rang and Puck or Rachel or anyone will be here any minute."

Santana groans frustrated and I can hear how she mumbles "who cares?" before she goes back to kissing my lips. The one hand that was placed on my chest wanders down between our hips and just before she cups my center, I grab her wrist to stop her.

"Not here…" I pant and close my eyes when our foreheads rest together. Santana accepts and her hand stops on my thigh.

"You're killing me, Britt" She mutters and I feel instant guilt. It was _me_ who kept throwing sultry glances at her while Tina was trying to have a conversation about the second world war and it was me who played with Santana's shin under the table by letting my foot run up and down. I basically provoked her to attack me with longing kisses and touches right after Tina left us alone.

"Can I stay over tonight?" I ask and blow a kiss to Santana's lips. I watch how hope fills her eyes and her hand squeezes my thigh softly.

"You want to come over and spend the night?" She wants to know to make sure we're talking about the same thing.

"Yes. I know what's been on your mind ever since we decided to give it another try and it would be a big lie if I said I haven't been thinking the same thing. But I don't want to be scared we'll get interrupted any second. I want it to be just you and me and your bed… and some candles and…"

"And Fergie?"

I lean back and pull my eyebrows up.

"I was going to say and some good music but if you want to include Fergie I think that's a little sick."

Santana lets out an amused laugh and shakes her head.

"No, I don't want to include Fergie. But you know how obsessed she is with you. If you come over she won't leave your side and I might get a little jealous because she always gets all your kisses and cuddles."

"Oh well then I'll just have to make sure to bring her a new toy to keep her distracted while you and I sneak into your bedroom and lock the door."

Santana's eyes widen and she bites on her lip bashfully.

"Does that mean you're ready?"

I cup her face and press kisses all over it.

"I've been ready ever since you came to my house and got hit by a cyclist last week." I breathe and earn a nervous smile that forms on Santana's face.

"Well then… you should definitely come over tonight."

We grin at each other and I want to lean in for another kiss but then we hear someone opening the door. Santana quickly steps back and I jump down from the table but the look on Sam's face when he enters the teacher's lounge tells me that he knows exactly what he interrupted.

"Hey girls" He says with a smirk and walks straight to the coffee machine. "Just grabbing coffee. I'll be gone in no time."

Santana walks around the table to get her jacket and stuff.

"No worries, trouty mouth. I've gotta run because my girls are waiting on the field." She throws her sports bag over her shoulder and smiles when she approaches me once more. "See you later at Dave's?"

"Yeah, see you there." Her hand is on my hip when she leans in and closes the gap between our lips for a goodbye kiss. I grin at the rush of butterflies and watch her go with a warm feeling in my chest.

Once Sam and I are alone he exhales an exaggerated sigh and touches his chest.

"Must love be wonderful…" He says dreamily and I punch his shoulder when he steps next to me.

"It is. And I'm sure you can relate since you and Rachel have been going out on several dates now?"

Sam nods with hearts in his eyes and we sit down at the table to sip our coffees. Mine is already cold because I kind of got interrupted earlier.

"Speaking of… Rachel and I were wondering if you and Santana want to go out sometime?"

"You mean like a double date?" I almost burst into laughter at the thought but manage to hold back. Not that I wouldn't want to go on a date with them but I picture Santana's face when I tell her – she would not like the idea of spending a whole evening with "Fish lips" and "Barbra clone".

"I thought it might be fun. And since Rachel and I are the only ones who know about you and Santana we thought you'd like the fact that you wouldn't have to hide your relationship in front of us."

I look into my cup and think about it. He's right. I'd love to spend an evening with Santana and some friends and act like a couple. It's only been a week since we decided to give us another chance and so far we only told Sam and Rachel about it. Quinn knows, too because Santana had to explain to her why they don't have to pretend to be dating anymore. But the rest of our friends have no idea that Santana and I are together and they have no idea we have a history in the first place.

Telling all our friends will be a big deal especially because I know Dave has still feelings for me. Also I'm not even sure if everybody knows I'm gay. I once brought my ex girlfriend Lana to a school event but I don't think all the other teachers saw me with her.

Now that Santana and I have finally found back together, I want to make everything right this time. I made the mistake to hide our relationship when we dated eight months ago and then it didn't work out. I can't let that happen again.

When Santana got hit by that bicycle and I took her back to her place later, she asked me to stay the night and I did. We kissed in her bed for hours and were lost in our own little world. We decided to take things slow and see what it feels like to be together before we'd tell all our friends.

But I don't want to wait much longer…

"You know what, Sam? It's a great idea. I'll ask Santana what she thinks about it."

He nods satisfied and with a content grin I finish my coffee.

* * *

I'm the last one to arrive at Dave's place a couple hours later and they all greet me with smiles and hellos when I step into the garden. A month ago Santana wouldn't look at me or throw glares from across the table while sipping a cocktail. While those glares and hatred looks would make me feel miserable back then, it's her lovely smirk and the sparkle in her eyes that make my heart beat faster today.

While I always greeted Dave with a kiss on the cheek on Thursday evenings, I only wave at him now and smile when he nods and points to the only chair left between Blaine and Quinn. Once again it's Santana who's sitting opposite me and she winks at me when I playfully kick her foot under the table.

It only takes two seconds and I'm already getting lost in her eyes but the noise of Dave clearing his throat several times snaps me back and I look up. He's the only one standing at the big table in his garden and he's holding a glass of his newest cocktail in his hand.

"Guys I'd like to say something. First of all thanks to Puck and Tina who came over early and helped me prepare this great dinner. Usually we just throw some meat or veggies on the grill but tonight we cooked for all of you because it'll be the last time before summer holiday. I'm sure some of us are going to see each other during vacation but we won't all be coming back for the new school year. I'm sad to see Blaine go but the job offer he got across the country is too good to decline and I think I speak for all of us when I wish you and Kurt all the best for this new area of your lives."

I look to my left and see that Blaine has tears in his eyes. I almost forgot this is his last week at McKinley High and I swallow at the thought that things are changing. My kids will go to school after summer and I'll get to meet all those young kiddies who will be my new students.

I'm excited about what's to come after summer but when I look across the table, I'm even more excited about the next couple weeks because Santana is giving me her sweetest smile and I sense her legs against my own under the table.

"Also I'd like to thank Quinn who's become a good friend of ours in a short amount of time. And before we start eating there's one more thing. I wish all the best to Sam and Rachel who have recently discovered their love for each other and may I say you guys make an adorable couple. Cheers! And now let's eat."

I raise my glass and laugh when I see Sam's reddened cheeks and how he pulls Rachel in to press his lips against her temple.

It's a beautiful night and I love spending it with the people I not only work with but who have become my best friends. Dave's dinner and his new cocktail "School Is Over" are delicious and I laugh hard when Quinn tells a funny joke. I'd never have thought so when I met her on the first day but I love that she's now a friend of mine, too.

We discuss where everybody is spending their vacation and what our plans are for summer. Santana's eyes bore themselves into mine when Puck asks her what she's up to.

"I'm not quite sure, yet. I'd love to spend a couple days by the beach somewhere or visit my family and show them what's new in my life." A rush of excitement fills me because this sounds like she wants to introduce me to her folks and does she mean spending a couple days by the beach together with me? I love the beach…

Once we have reached dessert I excuse myself from the table to go to the bathroom and from the corner of my eye I can see how Santana gets up only seconds later.

"I've missed you" She whispers into my ear when she steps behind me and wraps her arms around my waist once we're inside Dave's house. I can hear laughter from outside but soon I only listen to the beating of my heart and the whispers in my ear. "You look beautiful tonight."

It's dark in the hall between living room and bathroom and I close my eyes at the feeling of Santana's hands wandering from my hips to my stomach.

"And I've wanted to kiss you ever since you stepped into the garden."

I turn my head slightly and see Santana's eyes filled with longing. The skin on her cheek is warm when I cup it and she bites on her lip.

"Me, too." I whisper and pull her in to connect our lips. Her whole body presses into my back and I wish we could just sneak out and drive back to her place without saying goodbye to the others.

I have never felt such a desire to be with her as I do tonight. I always wanted to be close to her but tonight it's so much mightier. I want her body and her kisses, her touches and for her to not let go. I want to do what we have never done before and show her I belong to no one but her. She must be thinking the same because she holds me so tight in her embrace when our lips move gently against each other.

"I can't wait until after dessert." I blurt when our lips part and I turn around in her arms until we're standing face to face.

"What do you mean?" She asks breathlessly and her eyes wander over my face.

I wrap my arms around her upper body and hide my face between her neck and shoulder where I press desperate kisses everywhere.

"I need you so much" I whisper and I'm embarrassed about the trembling in my voice. How did I get so desperate? But it's her fault. All week has she been teasing me with kisses in the teacher's lounge or after school by the parking lots.

Yesterday she came over to have dinner with me and Lauren and afterwards I ended up on top of her on the couch and we made out till long after midnight. She had to go home because Fergie hadn't left the house for hours but I swear if she had spent the night, I wouldn't have been able to hold back any longer.

Santana's facials soften at my pleading tone and she throws a glance over her shoulder.

"But the others are all out there and will be wondering where we are sooner or later."

"I don't care." I'm quick to reply and leave Santana no choice but to take me home.

"Let me tell them we're leaving so they won't get worried. I'll be right back." She pecks me on the lips and grins when she turns around and hurries through the living room.

I can hear how she tells our friends that I'm not feeling so well and that she'll drive me home. There is a disappointed 'awww' and usually I'd be touched by their sympathy but right now I just want one person to touch me.

"You're bad, you know that?" Santana mumbles when she comes back and hands me my bag.

"I do. I'm not even sorry…"

She laughs hoarsely and lets me guide her out of the front door and across the street where I have parked my car. Thank God Santana came here with Puckerman instead of her own car.

Just when I want to open the passenger's door for her, I get turned around forcefully and Santana pushes me back until I hit the door and my breath hitches. She steps close to me and presses her pelvis into mine.

"I can't believe you're making me miss Dave's brilliant chocolate mousse just because you're that horny."

I manage to suppress a moan when she kisses my jaw and I close my eyes. I do feel a little silly to skip dessert and for leaving without saying goodbye.

"We can always go back and say I'm feeling better." I mumble apologetically and try to regain composure. "I didn't mean to pull you away from our friends or the dessert-"

"I was kidding." She chuckles and presses a warm kiss to my lips. "You really think I prefer chocolate mousse over you? You're silly… and so sexy when you're desperate."

I gasp when she pushes her lower body harder into mine. I don't know how she possesses that much power over me but I think I'd do anything right now. Right here on a street in Lima surrounded by houses where people can see us.

"Get in the car now…" Santana husks and gives me one last kiss before stepping back and I hurry around the vehicle to do what she says.

* * *

**-Santana-**

Somehow Brittany manages to drive us back to my place without crashing into anything and when she pulls into my driveway, I watch how she unbuckles her seatbelt with trembling fingers. The pink shade on her cheeks when she realizes I'm watching her clumsiness is probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I lean over the middle console and grab her hand with mine.

"You good, baby?" I whisper and watch how Brittany nods shyly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

She swallows and looks at our hands. She shrugs and that's when I kiss her forehead and the tip of her nose.

"Don't be. It's just me…"

She hums against my cheek and I get reminded of the day we sat in my car after that boy broke his arm. But this time I won't let her go without following her.

"Meet me by the front door?"

Brittany grins and nods again before opening the door and stepping outside. I do the same and I am right behind her when we reach the front door to my apartment. Hastily I look for the key in my bag and when I find it, it gets snapped out of my hand and it only takes Brittany three seconds to open the door and to pull me inside.

The next thing I know is how she presses me against a wall and peppers my face and neck with kisses. My head swims at the feeling of her hot lips and the thought of what is going to happen once we arrive in my bedroom.

Something nudges my shin and when a soft whimper follows, I pull away to look down between our legs. Fergie is sticking to my ankle and looking up with big eyes.

"Oh my God, hi little one!" Brittany goes and sinks down my body until she's eye to eye with my dog. I thought she was so desperate to be with me and all it takes is a puppy look to forget about me? "What did you do all evening, huh? Slept like a champion?"

I watch how Fergie acts all adorable and Brittany falls for her charm as usual.

"Sorry" She breathes into my ear when she's back on her feet and leans in for a kiss on the cheek. "But she's just too cute."

I shiver when a cold nose sniffs below my ear and I laugh when I realize Brittany is holding Fergie in her arms and the dog is licking my jaw.

"I mean how could one ever resist those eyes? Look at her!"

I can't help but agree when Fergie whimpers softly and Brittany gazes at her with loving eyes.

"I'll quickly take her outside, ok? Get something to drink if you want and make yourself comfortable on the couch. Or in my bed…" It sounds a lot sultrier than I planned but it's a good thing because Brittany's blue orbs widen and her attention is back on me.

"Hurry up then." She mumbles and hands me the dog with a peck on the lips.

I promise to do so, stumble out of the apartment and hope that Fergie will know what is up and pee as fast as she can.

* * *

"Britt?" I close the door behind me and scurry into the kitchen to refill Fergie's food bowl. Excitement pumps in my chest at the thought of Brittany waiting for me.

I kick my shoes off while stumbling into the hall and when I reach the door to my bedroom, I knock softly although it's left ajar.

"Are you knocking before entering your own bedroom?" Sounds Brittany's voice from inside and with a smirk in enter.

That smirk turns into a mouth hanging open when I spot Brittany lying on my bed with nothing but her underwear on. She's wearing black panties with a matching bra and my mouth basically waters when she's resting on her side and smiling up at me with an impish look.

"I see you did make yourself comfortable. Got a little hot in here or why are your clothes off?" I step to the foot of the bed and can't believe how sexy Brittany's body is.

Her legs are endlessly long and she's got abs to die for. Her boobs look bigger now that she's not wearing a shirt and her blonde hair is no longer in a ponytail but falls over her shoulders slightly wavy.

"Am I dreaming or is there the most attractive woman on earth lying in my bed?" For a second I regret saying my thoughts out loud but when Brittany chuckles at me sheepishly and shrugs, I kneel down on the mattress and slowly crawl closer.

"It's not a dream" I mumble when I touch her calf and my fingers wander over her knee and come to a halt on her thigh. The skin there is warm and I feel the urge to kiss it but my thoughts get interrupted.

"Didn't you say you wanted candles and good music?" I ask when I remember what Brittany said in the teacher's lounge today.

I carefully climb over her and straddle her thighs. Her chest starts moving up and down faster when I hover over her upper body and support myself on both sides of her shoulders. She looks up at me with so much want in her eyes and there might also be a hint of nervousness and insecurity.

"I don't need candles… now that we're here this is all I want." She whispers and I observe her throat moving when she swallows.

I lean down and press my lips to her bare shoulder. A line of kisses follows along her collarbone and down her sternum. I can tell it's driving her insane because she's slightly wriggling underneath me and eventually her hands are running through my hair and keeping my head close to her skin.

"You're still wearing so many clothes." She points out and I agree she's right.

"I can change that real fast." I counter and sit back on her thighs. I straighten my back and watch how Brittany's line of sight is glued to my chest when I pull my shirt over my head.

Warm hands palm my stomach and they sneak higher until she's cupping my breasts over the material of my bra. My eyes fall shut at the feeling but they snap back open when trembling fingers start fumbling on the button of my pants. Her face is hot when I lean down to kiss her cheeks and soon she's having trouble opening my pants because my kisses distract her that much.

I lower my weight until my body is covering hers and my thigh slips between her legs. My pants can wait.

She sighs at the sensation when I push into her to show what I'm about to do. Her hips lift up from the mattress to meet mine and she grabs my face so we're looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly my bra snaps open and with a hidden smirk Brittany pulls it down my arms. I stop my movements and let her take it off completely. A warm hand cups my bare chest for the first time and I can't hold back the elicited moan.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this when we dated… why did we never go there?" I ask and keep rocking into her.

"Must have been out of our minds." Brittany replies and by the way she's panting and gasping every time my thigh hits her centre, I know this won't take long.

Her other hand roams up and down my back and when her fingernails scratch my skin, I almost lose it. We're not even fully naked and I can make her squirm and sigh like this. She's so beautiful… I should tell her that.

"San… slow down." She breathes while grabbing my shoulder desperately.

"I don't think I can."

"But I'm gonna… you're gonna make me come if you don't stop now." She knits her eyebrows and her mouth opens slightly when I don't slow down but increase my thrusts.

I make our lips crash together for another kiss and that's all she needs to let go. Clinging to my body and burying her face in my neck she comes in my arms and I don't think I've ever witnessed anything sexier. She trembles and shakes so hard underneath my weight and I plant soft kisses all over her lips and cheeks and temples.

She smiles up at me weakly when I pull back to observe her expression. She looks completely relaxed and all the tension we built over the past few weeks leaves her body.

"Sorry… it's been a while and you felt so amazing. I couldn't hold back any longer."

"Are you kidding?" I stop her attempt to apologize. "That was so hot."

She chuckles softly and cups my face with both her hands. When we get lost in each other's eyes I swallow at the amount of happy bubbly feelings in my chest.

"You can totally say it, you know?"

I frown and wonder what Brittany's talking about. Or maybe she can really just read my mind.

"Say what?" I ask dumbfounded and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully.

"That you love me."

She grins victoriously at my fake bafflement.

"What makes you think I was going to say that?" I want to know.

"Uh the flush on your cheeks-"

"I don't blush."

"Your bruised lips."

"You kissed me that hard."

"Your dark eyes…"

"They are always dark."

"Tonight they're a little darker. With desire."

"You're quite sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Because you love me so much. I know because right now your heart is beating so hard. I swear I can feel it."

"You do?" I breathe and sink down to press my lips to her jaw.

"Yes"

"Well then… I guess you're right." She strokes over my lower back and I smile at the hope in her eyes. "I love you, Britt."

She lifts her head and guides our mouths together for an overjoyed kiss. With a strength that comes out of nowhere she rolls us over and straddles my hips when I land on my back.

"I love you, too" She breathes into my ear and our finger entwine when she grabs my hand and presses it into the pillow. "I always did…"

She kisses me so gently that I almost forget the remaining ache between my legs but when her kisses wander down my neck and between my boobs, I can't help the sighs that leave my lungs.

So many nights I stayed awake in bed and wondered what it would feel like to lie naked in Brittany's arms. All she does is kiss my body and the rest happens automatically.

I find myself trembling with craving when no more fabric is between us and her skin is so soft and warm against mine. I feel close to tears when her lips wander all over my chest and my stomach and they won't stop going lower. My heart beats out of my chest when she settles between my legs and I receive the hottest kisses to the most intimate part of my body I ever did. I almost can't take it but I never want her to stop.

When I lean up on my elbow I push the hair out of her face to see what is making me feel so amazing and desired and loved. Our eyes meet for a trusting look and then the strength in my arm already gives in and I fall back on the mattress.

She makes love to me with so much devotion and passion that the tear I'd been trying to suppress is rolling down my cheek right before I reach climax. And when I do it's better than anything I've ever felt before. She makes sure I'm safe with her by crawling over my body and taking me in for a warm hug. She lets me shake and whimper in her embrace and kisses me for lung minutes until I manage to breathe properly.

The feeling of happiness and completion fills me up and I'm close to bursting. I'm dizzy when she holds me like this.

"You know what?" I mumble once Brittany's lying next to me and I'm snuggling into her side. She kisses my forehead and shakes her head.

"What?"

I chuckle and let one finger run over the skin on her back.

"You look so adorable after having sex. Like really exhausted and happy and your cheeks are a little pink."

Brittany groans in embarrassment and cups her cheeks with her hands to hide it.

"Seriously it's really cute and I'm already addicted to that look… you're like my little piece of adorable heroin."

Brittany snorts with laughter and holds me closer.

"That's a funny thing to say." She chuckles. "Funny and really sweet. Pretty sure I'm addicted to you, too."

We stay in our comfy position for what feels like hours. I could fall asleep like this but my plan gets ruined when we hear soft whines from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Is that Fergie?" Brittany whispers and looks to the door.

"I _hope_ it's Fergie and not someone else." I mutter and sigh when I have to get up to let her in. She won't stop whining until I let her join us. Little freak… I grab a shirt and some shorts and once the door is open just a couple inches, Fergie squeezes inside and waits impatiently for Brittany to lift her onto the bed.

"We're so mean aren't we? We just left you outside all alone!" Brittany says in her puppy voice and cuddles Fergie like a teddy bear. "But guess what…"

I step back to the bed and sit down next to Brittany's bare legs. Her naked body is mostly covered by the sheets and her hair looks so messy.

"Now that your momma and I have made up I might be around here a lot more often… and then I'll cuddle you aaaall night. Deal?" Brittany asks Fergie but I know she's also talking to me.

"Deal" I whisper and Brittany smiles brightly when she looks up. She opens her arms wider for me to join their little snuggle-session and so I lie down with them and earn some sweet Brittany-kisses and some not so sweet but wet Fergie-kisses.

"When was the last time you took her out for a nice long walk?" Brittany asks after a while.

"Uhm this morning before I went to my first Spanish lesson. Why?"

"Because I totally feel like walking a few steps."

"But it's almost midnight"

"So? It's summer, right? Come on, it'll be fun. I love walking outside when it's already dark but still warm. I'm sure Fergie would love it, too and we can bring chips or something for a midnight snack."

I chuckle at Brittany's idea that actually sounds pretty cool.

"Anything for my two favorite ladies…" I murmur and peck Brittany's lips. "Get dressed then. Or did you want to go like this?" I point to Brittany's naked chest when she sits up and she pokes her tongue out.

"You can grab a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt if you want. Meanwhile I'll prepare the snacks to go. Meet you by the front door in five?" I suggest and Brittany nods with a smirk.

"Always"

* * *

"Are you scared?"

"No?"

"You look a little nervous. But don't worry, San. We have Fergie and she'll watch out for both of us."

"I think Fergie is the one who's scared the most. She's never outside when it's already dark because you know how easily she gets startled."

"Yeah… hey what else do you have in the snack box?"

I let go of Brittany's hand so I can open the box I prepared and show her the content.

"There's peanuts, marshmallows, some apricots, a lollipop…"

"I'll have a marshmallow." I hand her one and put one into my own mouth, too.

"Oh before I forget" Brittany noms and licks a sugary finger. "You and I have a date with Sam and Rachel. As in a double date."

I stop abruptly and almost strangle Fergie. I grab Brittany's wrist to make her turn around.

"We have what?" I ask and swallow down my marshmallow.

"Yeah he thought it would be cool because you and I wouldn't have to hide our relationship as they both know what is going on."

"But…" I close my eyes for a minute and then give Brittany a sympathetic smile. "Britt I don't want to hide our relationship from anyone. I want all our friends to know. I know we said we would take things slow but then again... why? If you're ready then I'd love to tell people."

Brittany steps close to me until our bodies are touching and she cups my face with her hands. For a second I'm worried that what happened eight months ago might repeat itself. But then she smiles.

"I very much am ready, Santana. I'd love to tell our friends and you to get to know my family."

"Me, too…" I mumble and lean my forehead against hers. "But I don't know about that double date. I mean think about it." I pull back and look at her seriously. "If those two ever had a kid, that poor child would be born with an enormous mouth! It would be dangerous to hang out with them because what if the kid gets tired and yawns? It'll swallow you whole accidentally!"

Brittany narrows her eyes and then bursts into laughter. She wraps her arms around my neck and her upper body shakes with giggles.

"You're funny…" She mumbles and kisses my cheek. "I understand your concern – it might indeed be a risky thing to do. But Sam's my best friend… and Rachel isn't _that_ annoying, right? Actually that's me trying to make her look good. She is brutally annoying sometimes. But it could still be fun, don't you think?"

A smile forms on my lips when I see Brittany's soft pout.

"Actually Sam is quite alright." I admit and we start walking again with her hand in mine. "Maybe we should give them a try. But I swear he dyes his hair."

Brittany tilts her head to the side and seems to ponder that.

"You think? At first I thought so, too but I know him pretty well now and he swears it's natural."

"Yeah right, natural my butt. I don't believe a word that comes out of that big, giant mouth of his."

"Now you're being mean. So his lips are a little puffy..."

"Puffy? I'm sure the kids mistake them for caterpillars all the time-"

Brittany shuts me up with a soft kiss and instantly I forget all about dyed hair and double dates. These are the only lips I care about…

_**Fin...**_

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, alerting this story and adding it to your favorites!**

**I'll be back with something new soon :)**

**bobbieyoung**


End file.
